


Aphmau Oneshots

by Hex_tea



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: #smut #lemon #aphmau #ihavenoideawhatimdoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex_tea/pseuds/Hex_tea
Summary: Welcome to my book of sinful oneshots including some of your favorite Aphmau ships! I will write some spicy ones personally, but feel free to request one that I should do. (More tags will be added depending on the requests I receive.) My writing is decent, but enjoy the smutty goodness nonetheless!





	1. Requests!

 

_**Filler!** _

 

This chapter is a filler chapter just so that you can leave any request that you so choose. It can be anything that you can want with any person or people that exist within the entire Aphmau universe. Basically, you request, I write.

 

Sorry if this fandom is not your cup of tea, but I have always wanted to make this book, so it would make all the difference if you guys would join in on the fun! I have some ideas of what to write already, but am very intrigued to see what requests I receive. 

 

Happy reading!

 

\- Hex_tea


	2. Zana : Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in the bedroom. What possibly are they up to?

 

**\- - -**

 

Nana pressed her lips against Zane's roughly, his head pressing back against the soft tufted headboard of her bed. Her hips straddled the ones of the male underneath as they rocked back and forth, the friction sought after by the both of them. He bit his lip as his hips bucked forward slightly against hers, a moan escaping her lips subsequent to the motion.  
  


Pale hands traced up the female's curves as they lovingly cupped one of her breasts, his thumb rubbing circles around its hardened nub effortlessly. His lips fluttered against the soft skin of her neck, making sure to hit _all_ the right spots.  
  


" _Zane_ ," She lewdly whispered against his ear. More wanton squeaks and whines were emitted by the Mei'fwa melting in his arms, the tension in the room growing more and more heated and intense by the minute. He could feel himself begin to stir about in his jeans once the woman's grinding grew more aggressive.  
  


"Aah, _Nana_.." He muttered, the sounds and the inciting motions beginning to overwhelm him. She was then flipped around so she now had her back facing the headboard and her boyfriend hovering over her, a smirk spread across his lips. Hands grabbed ahold to the bottom hem of her white and light grey stripped shirt as it was lifted over her head and carelessly tossed elsewhere in the blush pink room. Her bra soon followed, leaving the top half of the Mei'fwa nude.  
  


Her breasts were supple and round and, in her opinion, not much compared to the other sizes of the other girls on MyStreet. But it hadn't mattered to him; they were perfect in his eyes. He loved how soft they were and how well he could fit one in the palm of his hand so delicately and tenderly.

  
It was something he did to show his love and passion for her, even in the most ribald of acts.  
  


Nana blushed, her face a soft pink as her arms crossed over her chest in embarrassment. She was still shy to the idea of revealing them to Zane in all of their "non-impressive" glory.  
  


He planted a soft kiss onto her forehead before pulling back to face her, soft eyes staring back into shy ones. "Don't cover them." He spoke, lowering her folded forearms. "They're perfect. _You're_ perfect."  
  


The pink dusted onto her cheeks grew into a slightly darker hue by his words before being pulled into another passionate embrace, their lips meeting once more. This time, Zane could feel her bare chest press against his own, a sensation that he always enjoyed as he pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss as her senses were breathing, burning, lusting for the male's touch.  
  


The dark grey button-up he had loosely been wearing was discarded by Nana and thrown with the forming pile of apparels created. Their bottoms followed, leaving them in whatever undergarments they still had left on.  
  


Zane's lips fluttered down the natural contours of her body, leaving marks on her neck, torso, and inner thigh in a teasing manner. The closer the kisses grew closer to her core, the heated she became. More heavy breaths and whimpers spilled from Nana's lips as she waited in anticipation for what soon awaited.  
  


"Nana." He called, his voice deep and lascivious, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Say my name again."  
  


She looked down at him; his head centered between her thighs and hovering just above her clothed lady bits, eyes hooded and clouded with lust as the same smirk from before adorned his handsome face. His other features like his undercut and his freckles made the woman heat up, a pleasurable throb coursing through her lower half.  
  


" _Zane_." She moaned softly. " _Please_.."  
  


His hands then slowly pulled the panties she wore off of her, her legs squeezing together and her hands covering herself once more due to reflexes that were still being worked on. Zane moved them aside once again and placed his lips against her lower set.  
  


He felt her jump in surprise as a "Mmph" was emitted afterwards. This time, he gradually dragged his tongue against it, earning more of a reaction out of her as she let out a shaky and breathy moan.  
  


"Aah, _Zane_." She moaned, arching her back slightly once she could feel it press against her inner walls once it made its way inside. Her thicker thighs tightened their grip around his head with her hips pressing forward, pushing him in deeper. As his tongue swirled about and probed deeper into her, the more she became a puddle beneath him as she tossed her head back with continuous wanton moans and mews escaping her mouth.  
  


The woman felt herself becoming lost in the burning, pleasurable sensation that coursed through her. Her stomach began to coil from within as her hips pressed against him more vigorously, chasing after her approaching release. It grew tighter and tighter with each passing minute as Zane quickened his motions and slightly dug his nails into her thighs, the heat burning in her chest. She threw her head back and moaned out her lover's name, completely coming undone onto him.  
  


"Oh Irene.." She murmured, her body shivering and loosening up on the male that was trapped between her legs. Her high felt amazing as she reveled in the feeling of her own completion.  
  


Nana lifted her head up and came back to her senses once Zane pulled his mouth away from her lips after riding out her high. A satisfied grin was what he wore as he licked his lips of any residue subsequently.  
  


"Beautiful." He said to her. "Absolutely beautiful." Of course, she blushed in response with her ears flattening against her head, retreating back into a bashful state. It was the first time Nana had ever come undone like that, especially for him to witness.  
  


Zane stepped off the bed to remove his boxers and "unleash the beast" that had been raging within for quite some time. Afterwards, he climbed back on and once again kissed her on the lips, a gesture in wish she gladly returned.  
  


The noirette then reached over her head to grab the condom packet that rested on the bedside table, but in doing so, the head of his needy shaft grazed against her sensitive lower lips, causing the two to suppress a moan.  
  


"No," Nana stopped him. "We can go unprotected this time, I've been taking the pills for a while now so that we could." She blushed sheepishly afterwards since she knew that it was something they've been wanting to try out for a while.  
  


And what she'd said was true; Zane had noticed a little packet of pills left on the vanity for weeks at this point, so he wasn't too worried about something going wrong.  
  


"I don't suppose you have any-"  
  


"Lube?" She asked, cutting him off. He nodded in reply and watched the Mei'fwa lean over and take the bottle out from the nightstand's top drawer.  
  


Once she handed it to him, he placed it back onto the tabletop and carefully repositioned her so that she was laying down with her bubblegum pink locks gracefully pooling around her. Zane then repossessed the bottle and squeezed an adequate amount onto his hand and applied it on.  
  


He then took in how beautiful she looked right then laid out beneath him. From her lovely and prominent features to the way her amber eyes glowed, even when the room was dimly lit by the moonlight that cascaded through the windows.  
  


He was hesitant when lining himself up with her hole, looking at her for approval before entering. She kissed him quickly and nodded in approval for him to continue.  
  


Entering was quick and swift; he let out a groan as she closed her eyes and moaned. After a few experimental thrusts, he became more confident and continued in a normal pace.  
  


Nana was not successful in preventing the lewd moans and whines from escaping from her lips. Her inner walls tightened around his shaft as he seemed to hit all of the right spots with each thrust. The room quickly filled with the sounds of their skin colliding and whatever else slipped out from each of them.   
  


" _Fuck_." He muttered, biting his lip. His pace slowed as he leaned in towards her ear, her arms almost instantly wrapping around him.  
  


"Nana," Zane whispered. "I love you."   
  


"Zane, I.. h- _haah_ ," She moaned mid-sentence when a harder thrust hit her, tightening the grip that she had on him. "I-I love you too."  
  


He kissed her deeply before burying his head in the crook of her neck, picking up his pace once more. Nana could sense the same tight coil forming in her stomach as the male's thrusts grew sloppier and rougher, sweet nothings being whispered into her ear all the while.  
  


Once she felt that hit that one spot, she threw her head back and let out a loud, pleasurable wanton cry. The woman felt him smirk against the skin of her neck as he pounded into her at the same angle, hitting that special spot once more.  
  


Nana melted into him once more as he abused that spot relentlessly. Her release came harder than she thought, her lover's name slipping out in a moan and her legs trembling as she clawed at his back due to the intense sensation.  
  


His release followed quickly afterwards, a moan also leaving him whilst his essence spilled into her as she rode out her high.  
  


Zane pulled out a few minutes after going soft and catching his breath. He collapsed next to Nana who was starting to become drowsy, but still had a satisfied look on her face.  
  


"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up." He spoke, noticing that she started leaking out and staining the bedsheets once he stood up.  
  


"Can it be a bubble bath..?"  
  


"Only if I can join you."  
  


"Done."

 

**\- - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so looong to post! I am just that slow of a writer and it takes me a while to come up with something I'm proud of. Plus things never saved and I lost progress which is such a bummer! But I tried. ;3;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though! I'll keep working harder to put more out there! Wish me luck!


	3. Travlyn : Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is why Travis enjoys mornings! Especially the ones he spends with Katelyn. ; )

**  
\---**

 

Travis woke up early one morning with his blue-haired beauty sleeping in his arms and feeling well rested. He looked to see her hair so nicely swept onto the pillow below her head, resembling the waves of an ocean crashing into the shore.

He yawned and sat up straight, stretching his arms with the crack of his bones audible. He felt pretty good after having a good night's rest.

  
However, there was one problem.  
  


The male woke up with a _pitched tent_ above where his hips were.  
  


And he obviously knew that it was his morning wood standing to attention and making itself obvious. Not only that, but it had to have been there for some time as it began to ache. If only there was a way to get rid of it before-  
  


His thoughts came to a halt as he heard Katelyn stir next to him with a hum coming from her. A thought of panic ran through his head once she rose up from the bed as well and fixing her posture.

  
"Morning Travi-" She paused, immediately noticing the tent as Travis failed to cover it up in time. She watched as his face flushed red and his gaze face away from her, his legs now closing in together to hide it.

  
Instead of being mad about it, Katelyn simply smirked and told him to wait there on the bed, kissing his cheek softly before leaving the room in only a light blue oversized off-the-shoulder sweater. He could hear the bathroom faucet running for a bit before it was cut off and Katelyn re-entered.

  
She leaned in and kissed Travis on the lips, her body slowly drawing closer towards his own. His hard-on grazed against her inner thigh which caused it to twitch and him to let out a stifled noise. With her so close to him, he noticed a faint minty scent coming from her, but he paid no mind to it.

  
His attention was now focused on the hand that caressed down his chest straight to his covered cock. "Mmph." He moaned softly once her hand firmly grasped it. Her thumb glided against his tip roughly, another pleasurable rush coursing through him. Soon enough, the covers that shielded the both of them was lifted, revealing his hard-on in all its horny glory.

  
"Gah!" He sputtered, hands fumbling around before she kissed him again, pulling away moments after. The bluenette planted a soft kiss onto the head of his cock as her hands wrapping around the shaft. Travis groaned as Katelyn enveloped the whole head in her mouth, her hand gently moving up and down against his length slowly.

  
"Aah, Katelyn, you're killing me." He whined. She paid no mind to this and decided to torture him further by swirling her tongue around the head, a tip she picked up from KC. Travis basically melted into the headboard by this alone and moaned, the sensation feeling amazing despite it being an enormous tease.

  
Katelyn moved one of her hands aside to hold onto his hip before fitting as much as she could of Travis into her mouth. He jumped at this, another noise slipping out. Her one remaining hand still maintained its motion but in a slightly quicker pace.

  
She then began to bob her head back and forth while she jerked whatever could not fit into her mouth. She knew she was pleasing him, and she _reveled_ in the feeling.  
  


The bluenette focused on breathing though her nose and taking her time as to not trigger her gag reflex or have to pull back as often. She even allowed the albino's hand grip the back of her head and guide her bobs.  
  


It didn't take long before Katelyn could feel his member twitch more and more inside of her mouth, indicating that he was close. Her pace quickened as her hand moved quicker as her saliva helped to make it glide smoothly.  
  


Travis threw his head back and groaned to this, easing her head to go farther down his cock. She didn't mind and tried her best to take as much as she could of him which pushed him over the limit.  
  


"Katelyn, I-I.." He moaned, biting down hard on his lip.  
  


Katelyn quickly pulled her head back and jerked him off furiously, allowing the thick ropes of semen to hit her face and the revealed cleavage that showed through from her loose sweater.   
  


That blissful face Travis wore was enough to cause a pleasurable surge course through her body as with the hot cum that she scooped from her fingers and licked clean.  
  


He moaned and panted heavily as he was coming down from his high before noticing what she was doing. The male watched her do so as his face beamed red at the sight which also caused him to twitch in her hand at the sight. Once she was finished, a smirk appeared on her face as she kissed him sweetly as to which he gladly returned.  
  


"How about you get yourself cleaned up and I'll make breakfast for the both of us, okay? How does that sound?" She asked him softly in a sweet tone.  
  


" _Perfect_." He replied, feeling like his morning just got a _whole_ lot better.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAaaAAh! Thank you for reading this chapter! The next one is going to be a personal one that is an oddball compared to the ones done so far since it isn't a traditional ship. So be prepared for that one coming soon! :D
> 
> Bye y'all! <3


	4. Benemies - Zane x Katelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's basically enemies with benefits.)
> 
> The two always has a strong resentment towards each other that became mutual as time went on. However, the two were presently surprise of how a few glasses of wine could change that.
> 
> (Note that this is an AU where the characters basically have the same relationships as in S3 but all live in separate closeby apartments.)

 

Zane was surprised to have Katelyn show up at his door at around 8 or 9 at night. Normally, he would spend them alone watching some trashy yet captivating reality television shows on Netflix that were nice to watch with leftovers.

 

But of course, he had to abandon those plans if she was planning to stay over, especially considering that her tote bag seemed awfully full.

 

"So.." He began in an awkward tone. "Do you need something?"

 

"I do..." The bluenette replied through gritted teeth in the same awkward tone.

 

"Then what is it?"

 

"Don't make this weird or anything, but I wanted to ask if you could let me stay for the night since I don't have somewhere to stay."

 

"Why not with Aphmau or Kawaii~Chan then? Or literally anyone else since I know that you practically despise me."

 

"I know that we despise each other equally, but Aph is out with Aaron for the night and KC went to visit her family for the weekend and won't be back until tomorrow with the spare keys. Everyone else either didn't pick up or said they couldn't help me, so here I am."

 

"I'm assuming Travis is out of the question?"

 

"Well, yeah. _Duh_." She retorted, giving him an 'are you dumb' look. "He'd probably want to flirt with me until I end up leaving. He's already out with Dante, Garroth, and Laurence anyways, so it wouldn't even matter if I called and asked him anyways."

 

"I see. So I'm the last resort?"

 

"Pretty much." She shrugged, her eyes saddened and her posture becoming more tensed.

 

"I don't mind you staying over Katelyn."

 

Her head perked up at those words and was shocked to even hear them. "Really?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I live by myself and I understand what it's like to be in a pinch with nobody around to help out."

 

"Thanks dork." She smirked as Zane stepped aside to allow her to enter. He couldn't help but glance at what she was wearing in that moment as the woman walked in front of him.

 

She wore a rather nice outfit that showed off her curves rather well. Her high-waisted black leggings stretching and contorting her slightly muscular thighs of hers along with her voluptuous rump. It was almost too well since _damn_ ; now he could see what Travis was chasing after this whole time.

 

Her plain light blue top was cute and flowy with its sleeves tapering around the elbow before flaring out towards the wrists. It was cropped as well as it was an inch or so above the waistline of her leggings.

 

"This is... nice." Katelyn spoke, looking around the open-planned apartment, hearing the front door close from behind her. "I honestly wasn't expecting this place to be so neat."

 

"I appreciate neatness, unlike Garroth who can't keep a kitchen clean for a day, even when he's not even the one who cooks." He crossed his arms as to which Katelyn snickered.

 

"I can only imagine growing up with someone so messy. He's a good friend and all, but I get what you mean about the messiness, which is why it's nice to see that you didn't catch onto the same habits."

 

"Oh please, we couldn't be any more opposite even if we tried!" The two of them chuckled as the awkward atmosphere was beginning to lift.

 

"Would you like anything to eat, or..?"

 

"Not as of now, no. But maybe that pizza store's still open down the street.."

 

"How about I go and pick up some for later while you just make yourself as comfortable as possible." He offered, her nodding in reply.

 

As Zane recently had recently returned from an outing earlier that day, he was still in his jeans, black shirt, and black faux leather jacket. All he really needed to do was grab his keys and head off before the shop closed.

 

**\- -**

 

Zane was pleasantly surprised to see her sat on the couch with a glass bottle of wine on the glass coffee table once he returned. Not only that, but there were even two glasses on the table as well that were most likely for the both of them.

 

"You said I could make myself at home, so I did." Katelyn said with a sassy tone.

 

"Are you stressed or something? I never really see you grab one, even at the more wild of parties we go to."

 

She let out a defeated sigh and looked over at him. "Do you mind me venting to you? I know that we never talk, but I-"

 

"I don't mind."

 

"You don't...?"

 

"I really don't mind since it does seem like you've had a rough night so far and seem rather tense." Zane replied. "I get it, honestly. I just didn't expect you to whip out a bottle of some fancy-looking wine."

 

Katelyn chuckled before taking a swig of the rich maroon liquid. The noirette walked over to her and set down the box on the table and sat down on the couch with her.

 

As the night went on, he listened to the woman talk on and on about her night so far. It turns out that she forgot her key when walking out the door and couldn't go back in since Kawaii~Chan took the spare key under the mat because hers went missing a few days prior. She planned on just crashing with someone else for the night and went on with her night.

 

However, things didn't go as planned when she arrived to the party she went to that night. It was a party that her bestie, Nicole, was hosting with a bunch of the redhead's other friends and some random people who showed up as a plus-one.

 

"And then, this bitch decided to pick a fight with me that she knew she was going to lose in the first place." She retorted angrily. "She was bitching about my outfit for being too 'slutty' when the hoe was wearing a skin-tight tube dress that _hardly_  went over her crotch."

 

Zane struggled to hold back a laugh as he noticed her becoming a bit more buzzed from the wine, but not completely drunk. Instead, he agreed that what that girl said was unnecessary.

 

"And so, I left after a little while after when everyone started to get wasted beyond belief. But not before ransacking the bitch's bag for a wine bottle or two that I knew she had plenty of since she started chugging one only to barf it up a few minutes later."

 

"How did you get here then?"

 

"Well, after I called and had nobody able to pick me up," She began. "I called a taxi to this complex since I live in the one nearby."

 

Zane hummed in reply, finishing his second glass of wine while she finished her third. He could feel the buzz start to kick in before realizing that he hadn't even been paying attention to what was on the television. It seemed odd for him since it was the only light source present in the room.

 

Katelyn couldn't tell if it was the wine or them getting to bond, maybe a bit of both, but she felt herself become attracted towards her enemy(?). Normally, the man-bun he had would through her off, but ever since he got his new undercut, it made him seem hotter(?) than before?

 

She also noticed his freckles due to his mask being removed when they started eating the pizza, that jawline making it even harder to resist. Just those little adjustments to his look almost made her want to pounce on him.

_Almost._

 

"Has anyone ever told you that you look handsome without your mask?" The bluenette spoke without thinking. She noticed him freeze and immediately regretted saying that.

 

Before she could apologize, he spoke up.

 

"No, not really." He chuckled softly. "I don't get compliments that often, so thank you. You're quite comely yourself."

 

The two of them flushed red and locked eyes with one another. Slowly, she leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his.

 

The kiss didn't cause butterflies to flutter in their stomachs. Instead, it was a burning passion that coursed through them as it grew rougher with the two pulling each other closer.

 

"Zane.." She murmured as she pulled back panting. "Oh, Irene."

 

"Tell me about it.." He said, also out of breath. "That was-"

 

"Exhilarating." She cut him off, a grin on her face. They locked lips once more, the same feeling arising from within.

 

They began to roughly make-out with one another, the wine kicking in and causing them to become animalistic.

 

Katelyn pulled back again, biting her lip and looked askew. Her mind was telling her not to intensify things, but her body was screaming at her to basically let him wreck her completely on the couch they were both on.

 

"Do you want to... escalate things..?" She asked hesitantly.

 

"As long as you're up for it, I'll be down honestly."

 

"Good! Because.." She leaned in towards his ear, and in a low lewd voice, she said, "I'd let you fuck me right here, right now."

 

"It would be my pleasure." He replied in an equally sexy and husky voice, causing a shiver to course through her body.

 

"Well, show me how well you can deliver then."

 

The two dove right back in to making out after Zane pinned her down to the couch with her hands over her head with one hand. The other hand went under her shirt and up the curve of her side, stopping right under the boob.

 

Katelyn shivered once more as his hand felt cold against her heated skin. She held back a moan when he caressed her breast and ran his thumb against its sensitive hardened nub.

 

He sloppily placed kisses up and down her neck, remembering that Travis actually told him that she was the most sensitive around that area. He was unsure how he knew that, but apparently it worked as he heard her let out a squeak after going over a sensitive spot.

 

" _Mmph_." She hummed, tilting her head up to give him more room. Katelyn wanted to try and be more dominant, raising her hips to try and met his.

 

He complied to this, pulling away from her neck and grabbing her hips to grind against her at a better angle. With her hands now free, she leaned up and kissed him again while tugging at his leather jacket.

 

He helped remove it for her as he pulled away again and looked at the woman. She was panting hard with her cheeks flushed and hair starting to become messy.

 

Zane grabbed the hem of her top and began to tug her shirt over her head. Katelyn planted kisses along his jawline as he reached behind her to remove her strapless bra, leaving her half-nude on top of him.

 

Soon enough, they were both tugging at each other's pants, desperate to have them off already. Having the clothing removed and tossed to the side made things much easier for the both of them.

 

As her hips pressed down on his again, she could more easily feel all of him, including the hardened member that her clothed pussy rubbed against. The sensation of feeling her covered lips glide onto him was enough for both of them to moan.

 

It came as a pleasant surprise to know that he was a perfect size for her since she, of course, assumed that he would be smaller. Admittedly, she only assumed that since they were enemies and couldn't really tell though his jeans alone.

 

She didn't have time to think about that anymore before her back laid against the couch once again, her head laying on the armrest. When she slightly leaned up, she was met by Zane staring back devilishly with his hands caressing her inner thighs teasingly.

 

"Katelyn~." He sang lowly.

 

"You're-" She panted. "You're joking if you think that I.. am going to say your name.

 

"Oh, you don't have to." He smirked wider, much to her confusion.

 

"You just have to tell me-" He pressed his thumb right onto her clitoris. "-what you want me to do to you."

 

He took pleasure in seeing her squirm and let out another "Mmph". Zane didn't stop with the teasing and continued to stimulate her by rubbing circles around her hole.

 

"Irene-!" Katelyn choked out when she felt a finger slide right into her with no warning. She was panting slightly, but was still stubborn and didn't want to give in so soon.

 

Only when the second one slipped in and began to scissor her open was when she stared to give in.

 

"You're such a- _haah_ ," She moaned mid-speech when his fingers grazed against her G-spot. Zane smiled and applied pressure on that spot, causing another lewd noise to escape her mouth.

 

"What was that, Katelyn? I couldn't hear what you said." He chuckled at her expression; eyes closed, brows furrowed, and face flushed and needy.

 

"Just- _**FUCK** _me, you tease!" She choked out though his relentless teasing.

 

"Gladly." He replied, removing his fingers from inside of her. The bluenette sighed and felt her moist panties being removed and set off to the side.

 

"Could you get the condom from the drawer? They should be in there." He asked, referencing towards the side table. She nodded and reached over to open the drawer nearby.

 

However, once she did, she felt something weighty tap against her hole, causing her to jump. Zane laughed when she whipped back surprised with the small packet in her hand, realizing what hit her was his cock since he removed his boxers while she rummaged in the drawer.

 

"Thank you." He sang, taking the packet from her. "I'm assuming you're not a virgin, right?"

 

"I'm not. And I'm surprised to assume that you aren't either?"

 

"You've assumed right on that one."

 

"But how...?"

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Katelyn."

 

She wanted to say something else, but dismissed it once he leaned in for another kiss, the same passionate, delicious heat burning when their lips touched. She then reeled him in by the collar of his shirt to whisper in his ear.

 

"Don't go easy on me." Katelyn murmured, her hot breath against his ear and body pressed against . "I want you to destroy me; show no mercy to me. Tell me how much of a _hussy_ I can be, Zane."

 

Zane shivered, worried about actually hurting her and giving her bruised that would stay for the next few days. He asked if she was okay with it since the both of them were half-drunk and weren't really thinking straight. The woman reassured him that she wanted to be treated like that; to give it to her so hard that she would feel it for days after.

 

With that, he flipped her over so her head was buried into the pillows on the couch and her bottom was in the air. She took this to her advantage and pressed back into his hips to tease him and tempt him into fucking her already.

 

Zane grabbed her hips firmly and thrust forward which caused her to let out a moan. He hummed at the feeling of her inner walls tightening around him before pounding away into her.

 

It was hard for her to focus on anything other than the pleasure that coursed through her body, moans and lewd, incoherent words spilling from her mouth. She felt his hands gently slide up her sides as his strong thrusts forced her farther and farther into the pillows, muffling the sounds she made.

 

She could hear him groan from time to time and curse under his breath, making the situation all the more hotter. The room was soon filled with the sound of their skin smacking together and the lewd noises they made that completely muted out the television in the background.

 

Katelyn yelped when she felt her hair be pulled back, lifting her face up from the pillows. She bit her lip when more kisses were fluttered on her neck in an attempt to stay quiet with him so close to hear.

 

He then pulled her up so that her back was to him and the two were both on their knees. One of his hands kept her in place while the other roamed the curves and grooves of her body.

 

Katelyn threw her head back as he nuzzled into the crook of her exposed neck, his motions slowing but still rough in his thrusts.

 

"Look at you." He spoke, his voice deep in rugged. "So _needy_ and _helpless_ underneath me. So tight around me as I pound into you. How does it feel, Katelyn?"

 

" _Mmmuh_ , _mmmph_ , h- _hah_ -!" Was all she could muster when she was trembling in his arms. His voice was like heaven to her ears at is was just so goddamn _hot_ ; her core throbbing in the way it was said to degraded her.

 

"You have to speak louder, Katelyn." He thrusted once more, a choked-out moan arising from her throat. "How does it feel to be pounded into mercilessly like the hussy you are?"

 

"It's-It's..." She breathily stammered, feeling her release catching up to her. "Irene, it's-."

 

She felt him smirk against her skin. "You're close, aren't you?"

 

Katelyn nodded vigorously without thinking, pressing her hips back in a desperate attempt to make him go in deeper. She could feel the coil in her stomach grow tighter and tighter the more that Zane murmured degrading things into her ear.

 

Soon enough, she reached her limit. The bluenette shook and trembled in a silent moan before she came all over the both of them, desperate to catch her breath in her orgasmic high.

 

Her inner walls clenched tightly around Zane who was buried deep inside of her. After a few thrusts, he released into the condom with a content sigh.

 

Katelyn was all tired out, so she slumped forward into the couch in the position she was in before as a sweaty, tired and tattered mess. Her hair was all in knots and was matted with her lower half being completely wrecked, but she was happy with what was given to her.

 

She always preferred to be treated rougher when having sex, but her past partners were always too scared to hurt her to comply with her requests.

 

Zane pulled out of her gently once he grew soft, a 'pop' emitting from the action. He slid the condom off and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. He didn't want to risk things by not using one since not only was he slightly intoxicated, but it would worsen his pull-out game.

 

"Zane, that was..." He heard her murmur, exhaustion present in her voice. "..amazing. I really underestimated you."

 

He awkwardly chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't need to reply immediately seeing as she was already out cold on the couch, slumpt over with her bosom in the air and face back into the pillows.

 

He really needed to get the both of them cleaned up. Glancing over at the clock underneath the TV, it read 1:18 AM.

 

Zane sighed, knowing very well how late it was and that he needed to get himself, Katelyn, and his living room cleaned before he could crash into bed for the night.

 

But at least they don't have work tomorrow since the maid cafe is closed on Sundays.

 

**\- -**

 

Katelyn woke up later that morning, her arms stretched out and her back making audible clicks once it arched. She noticed that she was in her clothing from the night before and even in a soft and comfy bed.

 

But something was off.

 

Way off.

 

She sensed a pain from her lower half the kind she would get if her muscles were sore from working out too much. She also realized that she was in someone else's bedsheets instead of her own at her apartment. Not only that, but she had a powdery scent to her.

 

_Then she looked to her side._

 

Thankfully, nobody was there by her side, but the sheets did appear as though someone had gotten out of them. When Katelyn went to stand up, the soreness became more present in her legs as they felt as though they could give out on her.

 

Eventually, she made her way out of the bedroom and stumbled into the big, open-planned room where Zane was cooking something in the kitchen. The moment she saw him was the moment that everything that happened the night before rushed in, her face getting red at the thought.

 

"Morning." He spoke, catching her attention. "Hungry?"

 

She nodded and stumbled towards one of the stools by the island. Zane watched her and winced knowing that she was most likely really sore from what he did despite her asking for it.

 

"Is there anything that I can do to at least ease your pain?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her.

 

"No, it's fine Zane. I mean," She chuckled softly. "I did ask for it, and you delivered."

 

He blushed when she said that, and since he wasn't wearing his mask, she could clearly see it spread across his face.

 

"Do you want to talk about it, or..?"

 

"Eheheh." Katelyn laughed nervously. "I mean, it would be fun to do it again since I have been looking for a guy to really be rough with me in bed. When me and Travis were dating for a while secretly, I tried to get him to be like how you were, but he said he couldn't because he was afraid of hurting me in any way."

 

"I see. Well, because of what happened last night, I'm not sure on what this makes us." He said, referring to the both of them.

 

She thought for a bit before an idea popped into her head. "If you're up for it, we _could_ be benemies."

 

"Benemies..?" He queried, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Like, enemies with benefits! At least until one of us gets into a relationship in the future."

 

Zane laughed and agreed to those conditions. The both of them talked while he made her something to eat before she headed back home as well as filling in some gaps for the things she didn't remember.

 

But you could tell that the two of them were looking forward to the next time they would meet again to do the whole thing over again.

 

Let's just hope that their neighbors won't mind the new change.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty much a crack-ship, but liiike...
> 
> I think it would be more fitting for them to be fuckbuddies than and actual couple, y'know? Since they don't get along in the actual series and all.
> 
> So I hoped you enjoyed reading! I have a lot more planned for these two, but feel free to comment any suggestions you got for other ships! :D
> 
> Have a great day! Bye! <3


	5. Curiosity - Aphmau x Kawaii~Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during S1!
> 
> After sharing their feelings towards one another, Kawaii~Chan soon has plans just for the two of them. They'll "get to know each other" quite well, especially on how the other is in bed.

Aphmau was laying down in the bed of her room merely staring at the ceiling. She still felt rather bad for having the biggest room since although her friends did have a point, the guilt still stuck with her even after a few months of living in the house.

 

She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts as it was rather warm that night and she couldn't be bothered to put on her normal outfits.

 

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. She replied with a "Come in!" and saw her pink-haired friend enter the room. She had a slightly worried face that concerned the short woman because she was always so happy and friendly.

 

"Aphmau~Senpai..?" She spoke, her voice soft and hesitant.

 

"Yes, Kawaii~Chan? What's wrong?"

 

"It's nothing too serious, but Kawaii~Chan wanted to ask you something."

 

"What is it?"

 

She let out a sigh as her one-handed grip on the door frame tightened. "What do you think of me?"

 

Aphmau suddenly had a lump caught in her throat as she stood up properly on her bed. Admittedly, she sometimes found herself liking her more than a friend, whether it be as a cute couple or as lovers passionately tangled in the sheets.

 

She would always feel embarrassed when she thought of her friend sexually, her face flushing red every time. But it was always nice to imagine what it would be like to be with her close friend.

 

"Well, I like you." The woman replied. "You're always a really great person to me and so it's always a joy to have you around."

 

"Aww, thank you Aphmau~Senpai!" She beamed. "That's so sweet of her. Thank you."

 

"It's no problem, Kawaii~Chan. Why did you ask me in the first place?"

 

"Well, Kawaii~Chan wanted to know since she's been questioning her thoughts as of late. Like, how she feels towards her friends and other people."

 

"How so?"

 

"Well..." She held her breath and looked off to the side.

 

"I think I like you. More than a friend."

 

Aphmau felt her face heat up and her heart quicken in its pace. She tried to find something to say to her, but words continued to fail her. But eventually, she managed to respond to KC.

 

"I think I like you too, KC. More than a friend too."

 

She noticed the Mei'fwa now had rosier cheeks than before, but wore a coy smile. Kawaii~Chan then walked over to Aphmau and hugged her which took her by surprise. She happily returned the gesture and wore a grin similar to a kid who got their favorite toy on Christmas.

 

"Thank you, Aphmau~Senpai. Kawaii~Chan will think about it and'll get back to her." KC said before waving goodbye and leaving the room. She felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside, which was always an accepted feeling that she reveled in in that moment.

 

Until she realized something.

 

Did she speak in first person?

 

**\- - -**

 

It was a few nights since the confession, and Aphmau was feeling good about things. She and Kawaii~Chan chatted some more and even received a few flirty sayings or gestures thrown at her when Katelyn wasn't looking.

 

But tonight was another night that it would only be the two of them. Alone. In a house they had all to themselves.

 

She thought nothing of her roommate entering the room with an innocent smile on her face. But what she did not expect was for her to kiss her on the lips with such love and emotion poured into it.

 

Aphmau returned the kiss, her hands holding onto her face and pulling her closer to her. Admittedly, she was thicker than KC was since she was a short little potato in comparison.

 

It also didn't help that she was 4'11 and she was 5'3.

 

She felt the Mei'fwa's hands tease at the straps of her top with her nail running underneath the thick elastics. Aphmau could feel her face heat up even more than before, but still wanted to show her that she wanted something more out of their complicated relationship.

 

So, she attempted to tongue-kiss her while running down the slender curves of her body but did so in an awkward manner. Her hands started fidgeting and shaking as her nerves were all over the place.

 

Kawaii~Chan smiled as she pulled away, the two of them panting and red in the face. She then pulled Aph's top over her head.

 

Now, she did not have a bra on since not only was it hot and she was at home, but the top was thick and tight enough for support and provide some modesty. But since the top was removed, her boobs were now exposed.

 

Aphmau didn't have enough time to react before she felt the soft hand of her friend cup one of them gently. Her hand gently squeezed the one in her hand gently, softly humming in reply.

 

The more that time went on, the more the pink-haired woman worked to tease Aphmau. Her hands were soft and gentle when caressing the luscious curves of her body.

 

Although KC wasn't as curvy or large-chested as Aphmau was, she didn't envy that she couldn't compare physically. Instead, she focused more on appreciating her body and reveling in the fact that she could actually feel her soft skin in her hands.

 

Aphmau quietly moaned as a hand was slipped into her shorts and grazed over her lower lips through the fabric of her panties. She clung onto the Mei'fwa as she continued her teasing, a finger sliding in promptly.

 

 

She soon began to tug at her pink top as she began to breath heavily into the crook of her neck, feeling her finger move and probe about in her. In an unstable manner, the woman attempted to pull up her top as well so that they would at least be even.

 

 

Kawaii~Chan pulled away so that she could quickly remove her tank top and her bra as well. She then pulled her close to lock lips once more, their chests pressing against each other.

 

Aphmau had a slight confidence boost and kissed along the slope of her neck, causing the Mei'fwa to gasp and whimper. She moved her hair aside to provide more leverage as she went back to fingering her.

 

After some time of this, they were both fairly horny and wanted to bump things up a bit.

 

That was when Aphmau pulled put a vibrator from her bedside dresser.

 

"Where did you get that from?!"

 

"I keep it in case of emergencies." She chuckled softly as she flipped the switch, the device vibrating in her hands for a few seconds before turning it off.

 

The two flipped around so KC now was sat on the bed and Aphmau was kneeled between her legs. She pulled her tawny-colored shorts off of her and accidentally took her panties off with it, causing her to gasp and jump slightly.

 

Aphmau wasted no time and dove right in, vigorously licking away at her wet and dripping folds and tasting the fluids that coated them. Kawaii~Chan moaned and gripped the lavender covers into her balled-up hands.

 

In the meantime, she took the vibrator and maneuvered it around her clothing so that she could slowly insert it within her and turn it on to it's lowest setting. She yelped once she felt it and melted into the sensation while still pleasing KC.

 

Aphmau was determined to reach deeper into her friend, pulling her hips closer to her and shoving her own face farther into her core. She yelped and rolled her hips in response, feeling her tongue swirl against her velvety inner walls.

 

Soon enough, Kawaii~Chan felt her stomach began to coil and tighten inside. Her clawed hands gripped the back of Aphmau's head as she panted hard and her thighs tightening around her head.

 

Her back arched as she moaned, cumming hard against Aphmau. The Mei'fwa attempted to catch her breath as the noirette pulled away while licking her lips.

 

Their lips met again once she stood back up to kiss her. KC could taste herself on Aphmau's tongue as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. She took this opportunity to slip a hand into her shorts to fiddle with the vibrator.

 

Aphmau groaned once she managed to turn up the intensity, burying her head in the crook of her neck. It wasn't long until she came as well, soaking her panties and parts of her shorts in her own juices.

 

"We..." She panted. "We're doing that again right?"

 

"Of course." Kawaii~Chan replied, kissing her on the cheek.

 

"Kawaii~Chan would love to do this with you again."

 

"Good."

 

**. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aak, I tried! I've never really done a lesbian smut before, but I think I did well! Lemme know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Baii~!


	6. On The Phone - Zane x Katelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fuck-buddy story! Yay!
> 
> While Zane is chatting on the phone, Katelyn decides to keep herself and him busy in the meantime.

"Yeah, yeah, Garroth, I'm listening to you."

 

Zane was on the phone with his brother since he, more or less, interrupted the beginning to an eventful session between himself and the lovely blue-haired woman down in between his legs.

 

He was about to silence the phone and let it ring, but she insisted on picking up the phone while she 'messed with him'. He decided to roll with it since it was something he's never really done before.

 

Katelyn looked up at him and placed a soft kiss onto the head of his cock, watching him bite down on his lip and glance off to the side. She then engulfed the entire head into her mouth before pulling away once more.

 

She heard him let out a disgruntled hum and felt his hand creep onto the back of her head as it roamed through her hair.

 

"No, no, Garroth-" He began. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to do something and it's just a little hard to do."

 

She heard the blonde ask "Oh, what are you doing, baby brother?"

 

Zane smirked as he looked down at Katelyn, patting her head softly. "Oh, don't worry about it, Garroth."

 

Katelyn slowly took him in, stroking whatever wasn't resided in her mouth. Zane had to mute the phone to groan and avoid having his brother hear that over the phone.

 

"Mhm, I'm listening." He resumed the conversation, thankful that his slip-up wasn't caught. He then pressed her head inward so that more of his shaft would be taken in.

 

Katelyn accepted this, even pulling away slowly shortly after; her tongue gliding along his length only to dive in and take in more than before.

 

" _Fuck_.." He swore under his breath, briefly muting the phone once again. A pleasurable rush coursed through him subsequently which made it harder to stay quiet.

 

Once he returned to the call, Garroth asked if he was paying attention to which he said 'yes' to so that he wouldn't catch on. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, taking her time to really focus on making it hard to stay quiet.

 

Katelyn did want to keep herself busy, so she crept her unoccupied hand down towards her lower lips. It was easier to reach down since she decided to wear a skirt this time for easier access for what she plans to do with the male in front of her.

 

Her hands moved her panties aside to enter one finger inside, a quiet moan escaping her but remained muffled due to the dick in her mouth.

 

"What was that?" She heard Garroth say over the phone, a slight wave of panic washing over them.

 

"I think it's just my noisy neighbors; you know how thin these walls are." He covered up with a hint of uneasiness. Luckily, his brother overlooked it and accepted that excuse, making a comment on those neighbors as well.

 

Once he began to ramble nonsensically, Zane muted once again and looked down at her.

 

"I'd suggest you try harder to stay quiet before I make you." He spoke, as to which she moaned in reply, diving her finger deeper inside of her.

 

As the call went on, there were more breaks and pauses in between that they managed to get away with. But unfortunately for the bluenette, her muffled moans and whines kept slipping through and always needed to be covered up.

 

At once point, while the phone was muted (of course), Zane bucked his hips forward while he gripped the back of her head. She gagged around him and jumped at the motion as it had caught her by surprise.

 

"I _told_ you to stay quiet." He murmured to her, another moan slipping through subsequently.

 

A minute or two after, Garroth finally ended the call saying he had to go and do some groceries. The moment that Zane hung up was when Katelyn hurried her pace, trying to get him off after about 15 minutes of just bobbing and stroking.

 

It hadn't taken long to do so as he swore quietly once more to her vigorous stroking, his hot spunk splattering onto her face in thick ropes, his cock twitching in her hand with each rope. He breathed heavily with eyes shut closed as each of her strokes slowed.

 

Once the male opened his eyes, he blushed to see Katelyn licking up the residue on his tip and all over her face. The sight alone was hot enough on its own to turn him on again as he slowly began to harden in her hands once more.

 

"Did you like that, daddy?" She cooed, her thumb rubbing against his tip roughly and watched as he hushed another groan. Katelyn then hoisted herself up to meet his lips, kissing him aggressively.

 

Zane kissed back with the same fervor as her with the passionate, burning feeling from before present. Katelyn whined into the kiss once she felt one of his fingers probe around inside of her in a teasing manner.

 

"Look at you." He spoke huskily in her ear. "You're so much of a slut that you can't even keep quiet when I'm on the phone."

 

"What are you going to do about it then?" She replied, another lewd noise slipping through.

 

Zane didn't say anything after that and simply just smirked, placing love-bites along her neck, biting down softly on the skin. Katelyn panted and squirmed, pressing her hips down onto his fingers to make him to deeper into her.

 

"So desperate, aren't you? Look at you squirm and moan under my touch."

 

" _Zane_ ," She moaned. "I- _Please_."

 

"What do you want Katelyn?"

 

"I want you."

 

"Daddy."

 

In a flash, the bluenette found herself roughly pressed against a wall with her hands held over her head. She could feel his cock up against her pussy as they made out once again. He pulled away and looked at her as she was a messy, panting, and horny mess.

 

"I wonder if Travis has ever seen you like this; so messy and so needy for something to be shoved into you. So willing to have someone rough you up and want them to treat you like the slut that you are."

 

"Turn around and face the wall." He demanded. "I'll deal with you soon."

 

Katelyn did as she was told, her body mostly pressed against the wall with her back arched slightly and waving her butt from side to side. She could hear him rustling around and something being torn open; presumably him putting on a condom for safety reasons.

 

She jumped when she felt the slick head of his shaft press onto her hole, another wanton mess of a noise coming from her as he thrusts his way in. He pulled out mostly while leaving the tip inside before thrusting back into her, a whimper leaving her mouth soon after.

 

No time was given for adjusting as he pounded away into her tight hole effortlessly. She couldn't even think straight as the grip on her hips became tighter and each thrust sending powerful waves of pleasure that coursed through her body.

 

Katelyn's face and body was pressing hard against and father into the wall as she reveled in the feeling of being handled so roughly. The sensation was so overwhelmingly amazing that any moan or words she tried to say were incoherent and sloppily spoken.

 

Her powder blue hair was tugged at, forcing her head back slightly. It wasn't hard enough to actually cause a lot of pain and pull some hair out but enough to definitely feel the pull.

 

"Who's your daddy, Katelyn?" He whispered in her ear, planting kisses along her neck. His pace slowed as he waited for a response.

 

"Y-you." She choked out in reply, rolling her hips against his in seeking more friction.

 

"I couldn't hear you, Katelyn." He spoke, running his hands up and underneath her top to softly caress her breasts.

 

"You!" She said in a louder tone. "Now fuck me!"

 

He smirked and bit down slightly on her neck, the pain intensifying the pleasure that coursed through her body as his pace quickened once more. Her legs began to tremble and her stomach began to coil tightly the more he continued to fuck her hard.

 

"Zane-! Mmmph; _hah_ -" She moaned loudly, her body shaking as she came hard onto him. The thrusting slowed as he came soon after with a sigh and a few muttered swears.

 

"Oh Irene, I'm _shaking_." Katelyn laughed breathily as she leaned off the wall once she was able to regain her composure. Zane was noticeably breathing heavier once he pulled out of her so that she could properly stand up and no longer have to lean against the wall.

 

"You okay?" He queried, a tad bit concerned. "I hope I wasn't too hard on you-"

 

She pecked his lips quickly before flashing him a smile. "You were perfect. It honestly helps when you have that sexy voice that can make a girl tremble just by hearing it."

 

He blushed and thanked her for the comment. And after cleaning themselves off, they chatted a bit before heading in their separate ways.

 

Once he returned to his phone a few minutes later, he was shocked to see the message that was texted to him.

 

It was from Garroth.

 

"Since when were you and Katelyn friends? I just saw her leave your apartment building."

 

Uh oh.

 

**. . .**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to build upon this story line and do another oneshot that's not MyStreet but still Aphmau-related! So look out for that! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Bye! ;3


	7. Sweet Dreams - Ava x Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava ends up having a wet dream about a certain demon boy. Wink wonk
> 
> (This is because Jess keeps putting her lemon ideas in her episodes-)

 

It was like any other evening in her apartment; quiet at first, but would soon be as chaotic as it would be during the day.

 

But the gods were _really_ not on her side that night.

 

Ava laid in her bed restless yet tired. She had taken them out once again, but faced the same issues that she had before with them running off first and then asking questions later. Just that alone was enough to tire her out but even the Daemos as well, surprisingly.

 

However, she was unsure of why she couldn't fall asleep as easily as she would on other nights. Her body sunk into her covers but was unable to completely relax.

 

"Ugh, why can't I just sleep?! What time is it anyways?!" She groaned aloud before checking her phone. It read 11:13 PM.

 

She tossed her phone once more and shifted to lay on her back whilst spread out onto her bed. That was when she heard a knock on the door; shocking since it obviously wasn't her cat and the demons normally just barge into her room.

 

"Come in." She said quietly, surprised to see Pierce open the door with a shy demeanor present in the way he entered and gently closed the door behind him.

 

"Ava." He spoke. "I must ask you something. It's important."

 

'Oh, ask away." She said, now sitting on her bed.

 

"Could I... perform something intimate with you?"

 

"Y-You're kidding..." She stuttered, her face glowing a light shade of pink.

 

He shook his head, much to her misfortune. "I would like to do so with you. I saw you perform it on yourself before."

 

"Since when!? I-" Ava then stopped mid-sentence when she remembered spending a night pleasing herself while she thought that the others were asleep. But apparently, she was spotted despite her best attempts at trying to stay quiet.

 

She did have the hots for him, after all. It was the way he acted that made him stand out to her compared to the others. So, of course, she did end up agreeing to his proposal.

 

"Are you nervous?"

 

"Well, kinda, yeah." She scratched the back of her head nervously. "And if we are going to do it, I shall cast a spell that makes it so my 'source of power' won't harm you."

 

Pierce gave a curt nod and approached her slowly, stopping right in front of her. Ava smiled coyly at the brunette as she sat with her arms close to her and her hands fidgeting slightly.

 

"Am I allowed to touch you?" He asked her as to which she nodded vigorously.

 

"Just don't be too afraid to." She told him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

 

The male blushed and widened his eyes before placing his firm hands onto her hips, slowly moving them up and down her body.

 

The first thing that she noted was that his hands were rather cold which caused her to shiver under his touch. The chill soon became more apparent once he went underneath her mauve top, his fingers grazing against every curve and bump it could find.

 

"Wait, what about the others? What if they find u-"

 

"The rest of them are asleep. They shouldn't bother us." He told her. She nodded and seemed to freeze up when his hand cupped her boob.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, worried about hurting her. She quickly reassured him that she was fine and that he could continue.

 

Pierce couldn't help but notice how soft her body was compared to the bodies of other Daemos. He watched her squirm and fidget the more that he fiddled with her breasts.

 

"Mmph." She hummed, balling up her hands once his hand squeezed it. His other hand traveled downwards to take off her top.

 

Once removed, Pierce stared at her wide-eyed as her dark brown hair pooled back onto her shoulders and over her body.

 

Ava felt her body tense and heat up as he kissed along her jawline and her earlobe whilst he removed her bra. He continued to softly grope her with one hand as the other ran a hand down her side and tugged at her pajama pants.

 

She jumped when he pressed his lips against hers, placing his hand firm on the back of her head to pull her in deeper. He soon licked her lips for permission to enter; she quickly parted her lips as his tongue began to tangle with hers.

 

Ava felt herself melting into the kiss with his tongue dominated her and the wandering hands on her body touching her in more sensitive areas.

 

Pierce pulled away and stared down at her as a strand of saliva briefly connected them. She was panting lightly and her face seemed much warmer than before.

 

He pulled her pants off along with her panties and discarded them onto the floor of her bedroom, leaving the brunette woman nude beneath the demon above her. He kissed down her neck and latched his mouth onto her soft breast, making her yelp.

 

"Are you okay?" Pierce queried, pulling away. He was met with Ava having her eyes slightly closed and her face red.

 

"Keep going." She told him as she kissed his forehead.

 

He complied and alternated between swirling his tongue around the nib and lightly sucking, making her pant and lewdly hum. She raked her hand through his hair as he massaged the other, switching between each one.

 

The male soon began to plant more kisses downward before stopping at her wet and dripping core. He seemed to be struck with awe since it was his first time he saw a human's clit; she found it adorable and patted his head.

 

"Oh God, Pierce.." She moaned when she felt his tongue slowly lick at the soaked folds, her body tensing up. He took it as a good sign and dove his tongue as far in as he could while gripping her thighs.

 

Ava tossed her head back and moaned as a rush of pleasure coursed through her body. Her grip tightened on his hair as she pressed her hips forward, feeling his tongue thrust and swirl around her inner walls.

 

"Mmph. Damn, Pierce." She murmured, her hand pulling him by the horns to go deeper into her. A whine left her mouth when he pulled away as she was not only close to cumming but she was really enjoying being eaten out. He licked his lips clean as he stood back up to look at her.

 

"Not yet." He spoke, kissing her forehead. "I would like to benefit from this as well."

 

Her face became red once she saw him begin to remove his pants just enough to free out the absolute monster he was hiding. It was _thick_ , **_hard_** , and even had a vein prominent on the shaft.

 

Ava somehow became redder than before since damn, who knew hot demon guys could be so impressive?

 

He flipped her around so that she was face-down onto her bed. Ava was about to say something, but a shaky moan cut her off once she felt his tip press against her opening.

 

She gripped her covers hard and bit down on her lip once he slowly entered and stretched her out completely.

 

"You're tight." He murmured as he continued his way in slowly.

 

Once he was completely in, he pulled out and slammed back in, causing a lewd sound to slip past her lips. Pierce held her delicate hips in his firm hands as he pounded right into her. Ava felt her body shake and tremble as pleasure washed over her in powerful waves and her mouth spilling incoherent moans.

 

"Pierce, I- Oh _fuck_!" She moaned. "Mmph, h- _haah_.."

 

Her brain went to mush as she was melting under the unbelievably amazing sensation that consumed her. She could hear him grunt and groan, despite her being so loud, which turned her on even more.

 

Ava could feel something in her stomach tighten harshly and her legs start to tingle and go numb. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and the rest of her body as Pierce ran his hands up her sides and fucked her harder.

 

Her legs gave out on her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned loudly, feeling her body reach an ultimate high.

 

She panted as his actions slowed as they both rode out her high. But then, she sensed him reach over and pat her head?

 

_Wait a minute..._

 

**\- -**

 

Ava woke up in her bed with Pierce in front of her, slowly patting her on the head. It took her a moment to grasp her surroundings, but once she did, she yelped and sat up straight.

 

She felt the faintest hint of a sexual high and a dampness in her undies. That's when it hit her.

 

Not only was none of that real, much to her disappointment, but she had a wet dream.

 

_A wet dream about the demon guy that was right next to her._

 

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern present in his voice. "You were mumbling and saying my name."

 

"I-I'm fine!" Ava stammered, her face heating up. "D-Do you mind leaving? I gotta get changed."

 

He curtly nodded as he left the room. She sighed quietly and muttered scolding remarks to herself as she went to change out of her clothes.

 

"I should have known. They probably don't even know what that is! They probably don't even have a dick in the first place." She quietly scowled as she slipped on her black shorts.

 

If only the gods blessed her with hot demon guys who weren't 'stupid'.

 

Then maybe, _maybe_ , it wouldn't just be another dream.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did yah think? You like or nah?
> 
> The next chapter will *hopefully* be another fuck-buddy story since there's pretty much a whole arch for it now. >:3
> 
> Remember to leave any requests you have down below! Bye cuties. <3


	8. We've Been Caught... Almost - Zane x Katelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the two thought they were doing pretty well at keeping their flings a secret, they soon ran into a problem when their friends soon began to suspect that Katelyn was hiding something.
> 
> But what she was really hiding was something that they would never guess.

 

Katelyn and Zane were at a party hosted by their dear friend Aphmau and her boyfriend Aaron at their fairly large apartment. Some questioned why they splurged on such a large apartment while others seemed to understand the perks of why the couple would choose to do so.

 

The party was pretty much like any adult party with some great takeout such as pizza and wings along with an assorted range of beverages. So while Aphmau would sip on some Poopsie, Lucinda would be more daring and choose to take a swing from a glass of wine.

 

It didn't take long before everyone began playing truth or dare, whether they were forced to or chose to join on their own. They all sat in a circle together to begin playing the game.

 

After a few rounds, everyone was a little loopy from the wine and/or beers that they drank but were able to be mostly sensible about their decisions. It also hadn't taken long for Katelyn to be called on.

 

"Uhh.. Katelyn!" Lucinda called. "Truth or Dare?"

 

"Well, because I don't trust you with dare but expect you to give me a juicy question, I choose truth."

 

"Well, since I want to torture you, care to tell us where you go when you put your phone on silent?"

 

"Why should I have to tell you, huh, _Lucinda_?"

 

"Because I noticed a certain contact on your phone, _Katey_. I just wonder if you're seeing anyone and not letting us know."

 

Everyone gasped and 'Ooooo'ed aloud as her face instantly became red. She growled and punched the ginger on the shoulder before folding her arms with a huff.

 

"Katelyn~Sama, Kawaii~Chan didn't know she was seeing someone while she and Travis~Kun aren't dating!" KC giggled in excitement. "Who's the lucky person, hmm?"

 

"Ugh, you guys are the worst!" The bluenette boomed. "I'm not going to say their name out loud since it's just... _embarrassing_."

 

"Ooo, so it's someone in your friend group then, huh?" Aphmau teased.

 

"No, they aren't. Plus, you can't prove anything because I'm not talking anymore!" She stopped responding to their questions after that as they eventually moved on with the game. She wasn't technically lying when she said Zane wasn't in her friend group since she sees him as more of an enemy than a friend.

 

But then again, he's also her fuck-buddy, soo...

 

After a few turns, Zane was up to the board.

 

"Hey Cyclops, truth or dare?" Laurence began to chuckle halfway through as he said that, the effects of the booze starting to kick in more for him.

 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Truth, because I don't trust your dumb ass while drunk."

 

"Zane, watch your language!" Aphmau interrupted.

 

"What? It's true." He shrugged.

 

"Anyways, Zane. This is probably pointless to ask, but keeping on the trend with Katelyn, I want you to tell us if you are seeing someone right now. Even though I'm pretty sure the answer is no, lol."

 

Zane had his mask down since he was eating and drinking, so everyone was able to see him smirk mischievously and chuckle lowly.

 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, _Little Laurence_?"

 

Laurence was shocked! Everyone was shocked!

 

"Wait wait wait. So let me get this straight; Zane, out of _all_ people, managed to find someone to _date?"_ Aaron spoke up.

 

"That's what _I_ was going to say!" Garroth blurted out, still dumbfounded by the fact that his anti-social, irritable, and awkward brother was able to find someone when he could not.

 

Probably because he might be bi, but who really knows at that point?

 

"Why are you guys so surprised? Plus, I wouldn't call it dating; it's more like a relationship between dating and being friends."

 

"So, a fuck-buddy?" The blonde said bluntly after a few moments of thinking.

 

"I'm not going to confirm or deny that it's basically what the relationship is. Instead, I am going to leave it up to you guys to decide for yourselves."

 

"Zane, I didn't know you were like that!" Garroth said in a shocked and an obviously faked teary tone. "My baby brother is experiencing things that I never knew he were capable of!"

 

"Oh, shut up Garroth! Didn't you flirt with basically every girl back in high school?"

 

"Err, good point. But was that who I kept hearing on the phone when I called you!?"

 

Zane blushed a bit as Katelyn grew slightly more red, but luckily nobody caught that since they were all focused on him.

 

"Oh my Irene, you _boob_ , I already told you it was my noisy neighbors! You heard it for yourself when you came over that one time so you could borrow some money! Don't you remember?"

 

"Oh riight! Darn it!"

 

Eventually, the game died out and they began to talk for the rest of the night, trying to get the two to open up more about who they were seeing behind their friends' backs. But they were a little to oblivious to see that they were the ones who were seeing each other and screwing around behind closed doors.

 

Let's hope that they stay that way.

 

**\- - -**

 

The next time that the two met was at Katelyn's apartment while Kawaii~Chan was supposedly out for a few hours. By the time the door was closed and locked was when the two began to make out with each other aggressively.

 

Soon enough, Katelyn led the male to her bedroom where they could actually begin the fun. He smacked her butt on her way in, causing her to yelp and shudder.

 

"Do it again." She said. And so he did, earning the same reaction but only slightly more intense. He smacked it for a third time only harder, causing her to moan softly and tremble more.

 

"I didn't know you were a slut for pain." He spoke as he closed and locked the bedroom door.

 

"Shut up! I'm just more horny than usual right now."

 

He laughed it off as they went back to kissing each other roughly, his hands wandering her body and teasing her at the spots he knew she was sensitive in.

 

She moaned into the kiss when Zane cupped one of her breasts and roughly rubbed his thumb against the nub. Katelyn then pulled away panting before looking up at him.

 

"Lay down, handsome. I'm gonna mess with you for a bit."

 

Zane reluctantly complied, laying down on her bed and watched her move around the room in search of something. He was nervous yet excited for what she was planning since this would be the first time that he would be the one being dominated.

 

Katelyn came back with a long, thick blue scarf in her hands and a mischievous smile on her face. "I want to try something different with you this time around. Just sit back and enjoy."

 

Zane relaxed into the soft pillows on her bed as she took his mask off from around his neck, using the cloth to cover his eyes. This made his senses heighten since he could no longer clearly see what was going on.

 

Next, Katelyn took his hands and tied them together and then the remaining ends onto the headboard to act as handcuffs. He tugged against them, but was unsuccessful in freeing himself, much to her approval.

 

"Just stay still." She murmured softly as she adjusting herself to be above him. She ran a hand under his shirt, causing him to let out a shaky breath. The male shivered once her cold hand caressed his side.

 

Katelyn pulled his dark grey shirt up to see more of his body. She first noticed that he was more lean than muscular, but still had slight definition of a set of abs. Zane shifted and fidgeted about the more her hands touched him.

 

After a bit of this, the bluenette felt something stir about underneath her. She rubbed her hips down into his, causing him to groan and do the same.

 

Katelyn stood to remove her pants and undies as well as unbutton his pants as well. She pulled them down along with his boxers to make things easier.

 

The woman got on top of him again and rubbed her pussy against his hardened cock, gliding ever so smoothly against the shaft. Zane groaned quietly and tugged harder against the scarf.

 

She repeated the action but in a slower and more forceful action, earning more of a reaction from the male. She could feel him twitch under her as he muttered, tugging harder against the confines he was put under.

 

Katelyn kept at this, coating his cock with her own juices as it ran slick against her lower lips and the opening of her core. She stifled a moan every time the tip probed her opening.

 

Zane soon became heated, horny, and painfully stiff as he knew she was teasing him hard. He tugged and tugged against the scarf with wanting nothing more than to break free and fuck her senseless right then and there.

 

She came closer and leaned in to kiss along the slope of his neck and nibble on his earlobe, causing him to become overwhelmed with different sensations that coursed through him.

 

Right as Katelyn was about to insert the tip in, the front door opened and closed with footsteps leading to the bedroom door. Immense panic ran through their minds as neither of the two were expecting someone to come and visit.

 

"Katelyn~Sama, have you seen Kawaii~Chan's bag? She can't find it anywhere!"

 

"Ah, shoot!" She whispered. "Um, no, I haven't as of today. But-"

 

"Can she check in her room please? Kawaii~Chan really needs to find it since she's going on a date with Damien~Kun!"

 

Zane could feel her tense up and ball up part of his shirt in her fist. He was nervous as well since not only was she so close to him but also had the head of his cock right up against the opening of her core.

 

"N-No, sorry. I'm pretty busy right now a-and can't really move around. But check under the first shelf on living room table, i-it should be there!"

 

"Thank you Katelyn~Sama, you're the best!"

 

"N-No problem!" She stammered through gritted teeth, relief and annoyance present in her voice. Luckily, it wasn't caught onto and she could continue what she was doing.

 

A few moments after the door audibly closed and locked, Katelyn slammed down onto Zane without any warning.

 

" _Irene_!" He yelped as he jolted, making her giggle and grind her hips down onto his. She rose her hips only to slam down once more, a lewd noise coming from the both of them.

 

Katelyn alternated between riding him and grinding her hips against his own. Sweat clung onto her forehead as she held onto his hips for balance as she repeatedly bounced on his cock. He would thrust his hips upward to try and match her pace, feeling his body progressively tense up and a coil begin to tighten in his stomach.

 

He knew that he was close and muttered something incoherent and bit down on his lip. She then switched to rolling her hips in circles as her arms reached forward to stroke up his sides, feeling his body shiver underneath her.

 

"You feel so nice in me, Daddy." Katelyn whispered in his ear as she leaned in, her hair cascading over her shoulders and tickling his neck. "You always leave me wanting more when you fill me up and stretch me out."

 

Zane tugged harder than before on the scarf as he grumbled as his face grew red, thrusting his hips forward since that was all he could really do since his hands were tied and he couldn't see through the fabric of his mask. She moaned into his ear and kissed him roughly.

 

"Dirty, dirty girl. How I would _love_ to just _pound_ into you right now." He spoke lowly in reply as she pulled away. "I can imagine how you must look right now; a messy and horny mess of a woman."

 

She kissed him again while her hands moved to untie the scarf from around his hands. The moment he was free, Zane immediately attacked her neck, planting kisses and lovebites everywhere while sitting up straighter onto the bed.

 

She then removed his mask from around his eyes and what he said earlier was not wrong; her cheeks were pink and loose strands of hair clung onto the thin layer of sweat that coated her skin.

 

The male's hands slip up her hips and torso to grope her breasts from underneath her top, a whine leaving her mouth as his thumbs rubbed against its hardened nubs. Their lips met once more as she maintained friction between the both of them.

 

"I feel like you're close, aren't you? Daddy's going to cum in me, isn't he?" She whispered to him as she pulled away, a low grumble given in reply. "You can if you want. I would love for you to cum in me like the hussy that I am."

 

She was then pressed down onto the bed, her head barely missing the metal footboard, his firm hands grasping onto her hips. She gasped and breathily moaned as his pace quickened with strong and hard thrusts sending waves of pleasure through her body.

 

Sweat began to cling onto him as he chased after his release, the overwhelming feeling of being inside of her eating up at him. He did want to please the both of them the best that he could after all.

 

Her climax hit her hard as she choked on air, her legs shaking as she came onto him. The action of her inner walls clenching around him and the sight of her face in pure bliss was enough to throw him over the edge.

 

A moan slipped through the bluenette's lips once she felt his semen pour into her, the hot and thick substance filling her up, causing her to shiver.

 

Zane was breathing heavily and was a bit sweaty much like Katelyn was. Once his cock grew soft, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her.

 

"I don't get how you can be a dick sometimes but still know how to use one." She said, a chuckle and a "Why, thank you" emitting from him in reply.

 

"I think for next time, we should switch things up a bit. Although it was fun to be tied up and teased, it was brutal not being able to move my hands or really see anything."

 

"I can tell, heh. But I would love to see how you do when I'm the one being tied and teased by you."

 

"I would love that, but I don't think we would do that for a while."

 

"Why not?" She queried.

 

"Garroth and I are going to be out of town for a week to visit my parents about the family business and be together as one. Plus, Vylad's gonna be in town and my dad's taking a vacation during that time so they could plan this out."

 

"That's a bummer. Buut.." She smirked, their eyes meeting. "I might be able to surprise you with something so that you don't get bored on your stay there."

 

"I'm not going to be there for that long!" He retorted.

 

"It'll be too long for me since I'll probably get horny by then and would be upset that I can't invite you over." Katelyn pouted as she decided to sit up on the bed, some of his semen dripping from her core and onto her bedsheets.

 

"Wanna join me in the shower?" She asked with a grin on her face. "I'll let you do whatever you want with me while we're in there."

 

"You're on." He smirked, getting up from the bed and following her out of the room.

 

Needless to say, Katelyn was going to be twice as sore by the time she would wake up the next morning.

 

Was it worth it?

 

Ehh, maybe.

 

But will she regret it?

 

Not in the slightest.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY done with this one! I can't tell you how frustrating it is to have progress lost and then not remembering in exact detail everything you just wrote. >:(
> 
> But on the plus side, there's more I get to wriite for this story line, so yaaaay! 
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all! Byyyye <3


	9. Intrusive Thoughts - Katelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn lets her friends in on her sexual escapades, but still holds back on details that would give them away. Not only that, but she finds herself thinking of a certain male when lust begins to take over her.
> 
> (This is still part of the MyStreet apartment AU! ;D )

 

"So Katelyn, care to tell us more about who you're seeing?"

 

The blue-haired woman looked over at Lucinda with squinted eyes in annoyance. The ginger paid no mind to her irritation and simply grinned mischievously whilst Aphmau's eyes lit up.

 

Katelyn and Lucinda were handing out with Aphmau in her apartment while Aaron had taken the pets to the vet for a checkup. Of course, Zane was over since he needed to get away from his roommates since they were just being irritating to him as always.

 

"Yeah, yeah! Katelyn, tell us!" The dark brunette pleaded. "You've got to spill the gossip, girl!"

 

"I would, but **_he's_  **here." She sneered, gesturing at Zane who was on his phone and seated at the large dining table off to the side.

 

"I'll have you know I have absolutely no interest in what you have to say, Katelyn. So it really does not matter if I listen or not since I ,most likely, could not care less." He rebuked.

 

"See? Now spill the tea, sis!" Lucinda spoke up.

 

"Ugh, fine! What do you want to know?"

 

"Well, I'm really interested to know how long you've been with this person and what stage you're in now."

 

"Well, we've been seeing each other for three months, almost four. And right now, we've been, uh..." Katelyn dragged on her sentence as her face grew red.

 

"We've been what, huh Katelyn?" Aphmau teased with an eyebrow cocked upward.

 

"We've been hooking up every now and then, okay!?" She blurted out. "I'm not proud of it, but we're kinda together and screwing around but also being platonic and flirty with each other."

 

"Irene, that's complicated." Lucinda commented. "Well, how are they in, well, y'know..?"

 

"They're really good at what they do; it honestly baffles me on how well they can do things to me in that way." She explained, her face becoming slightly redder.

 

" _Ooooo_!" The two girls cooed, bringing their hands up to their mouths childishly. Meanwhile, Zane smiled under his mask as he felt his cheeks become slightly warmer at the comment. He began to sip on the drink in his takeout cup through a reusable plastic straw idly as he continued to surf through his phone.

 

"Aah, I really want to know who this is!" Aphmau pouted. "But you go girl! Can't wait to know who this mystery person is."

 

"You'll never guess who it is." Katelyn snickered as she grabbed her cup of black tea off of the table.

 

"If it's someone we'll never guess, then I bet it's someone like Zane." Lucinda laughed, causing Katelyn and Zane to choke on their drinks, her reaction being more severe than his. She was to the point to having a coughing fit subsequently while he momentarily stopped drinking out of initial shock.

 

"Oh calm down, Katelyn." Zane muttered as she still was coughing. "That's probably not the only thing you've choked on before."

 

The two girls couldn't hold back their laughter at that comment as Katelyn turned red and whipped around to face the male who wore a cocky grin right back at her.

 

"Oh, shut up! At least I can find someone." She stammered, unable to find an equally as good of a comeback at the moment. Honestly, he was right since the bluenette had choked on him before...

 

"That was a good one!" Lucinda laughed. "But seriously, let's get back to gossiping!"

 

**\- -**

 

Katelyn was laying down on her bed and was bored as all hell. It was a few days since she last seen Zane, and now he was not here since he was out on the town for the rest of the week. It made it even worse that he just left with Garroth two days ago.

 

Kawaii~Chan was out of the house again while spending the day with Damien again, so she had the house to herself. And she could just please herself out of boredom and then fall asleep until her roommate came back.

 

And maybe... she could mess around with Zane. Just for fun.

 

No, she couldn't. What if he was with his family right now? She didn't want to mess with that.

 

Instead, she propped up her laptop on her bed so that it was facing her and slightly tilted down to face her crotch. She turned on the face-cam and proceeded to begin her recording.

 

Katelyn found herself sliding a hand down her shorts and went lower down into her panties, stroking a finger along her opening. A gasp left her mouth before she could suppress it.

 

"Mmm." She hummed, feeling herself become wetter and her rubbing becoming more aggressive. Katelyn whined and whispered Zane's name before going off-screen to take off her shorts and panties.

 

When she came back, she positioned herself with her knees bent and touching since she was a little shy. However, she was laying down on her back and her position formed a triangular window where her cooch was still visible.

 

" _Daddy_..." She moaned and slipped a finger inside her, slowly pumping the finger in and out of her. It was coated with her slick juices as another finger was added in.

 

"Oh Irene, _mmph_..." Katelyn picked up the pace, her thoughts becoming more and more lewd. She imagined Zane being next to her and kissing her neck and whispering degrading sweet nothings in her ear.

 

" _Look at you so filthy and dirty._ " She imagined him saying. " _You're shoving fingers in you because Daddy's not here to shove his cock inside of you instead_."

 

Her face flushed red as a third finger entered, a louder moan escaping her lips once they grazed over her g-spot. A rush of pleasure coursed through her body as she ran over that spot repeatedly.

 

She pulled her fingers out of her and wiped her hand on a nearby tissue before reaching under her pillow and pulled out a dildo that Lucinda gifted to her as a joke on her birthday. She was told that the ginger used some magic on it for 'a whole new experience'.

 

Katelyn opened up her legs and sat up on the bed, lining up the rubbery tip against her opening. It was slowly pushed in as it was basically sucked into her vagina, another moan slipping through her lips.

 

Suddenly, the device glowed and slightly vibrating which had caught her off guard. Katelyn jumped and yelped as it began to move on its own and slide in and out of her.

 

"Mmmah, mmph.." She breathed and clawed at the bedsheets underneath the woman. She got bored after a bit of slow thrusting and moved it faster on her own.

 

It seemed to maintain the pace and moved on its own at the pace that she wanted it to. A lewd squeal tore through her throat as it pounded into her while coated in her own fluids.

 

"Oh Irene! I- h- _haah_!" Katelyn panted, her release closing in with a coil in her stomach forming and her legs beginning to shake. "I-I.. **_fuck_**!"

 

With a final lewd cry, she came, her legs trembling and her inner walls clenching around the dildo inside of her. She sat there panting heavily but was on such a pleasurable high from her climax that she didn't notice that it slowed down its pace to a stop.

 

It took her a bit to recollect herself, but once she had, she pulled out it out of her and stared at it since it was coated liberally with her own cum. But the bluenette shook her head and set it aside to be cleaned off later.

 

Katelyn reached over to stop the recording and save the video onto her laptop. Perhaps she could send it to Zane later on if she felt like messing around with him...

 

But now, she opted to clean up around her and take a nap after an amazing self-pleasing session.

 

**\- -**

 

Katelyn had woken up later that day from her nap feeling rather satisfied and now deciding it was a good time to text him. She sat on the edge of her bed as she pulled out her phone to message him.

 

"Hey, I have two questions for you."

 

"1) Are you busy?"

 

" **No, why?** "

 

"Okay. 2) Are you alone?"

 

" **Yeah, I am. Again, why?** "

 

Although Zane could have opted for a hotel to save him the headaches he would get from everyone being so loud and Garroth's and his father's loud snoring, he stayed at his family's home to save him some money.

 

Yes, he did get that from their dad but somehow at a worsened state. It's like comparing a regular candy bar to its double king size version.

 

"Call me."

 

And so he did.

 

"What's up?" He asked once she picked up the phone, staying quiet so that his family couldn't hear him from outside his room.

 

"How much time do you have right now? I don't want to get in the way of your visit home, but-"

 

"I got some time before I have to go meet up for dinner. Is there anything you need?"

 

"Well, I did something."

 

"Oh?"

 

"W-Well, I kinda.. got off at the thought of you." She told him, her face becoming red.

 

"Really?" He murmured lowly. "You were touching yourself because I'm not there to do it for you? You've must have really been horny then, huh?"

 

"I was. And I recorded it too."

 

She could hear him chuckle on the other side of the phone.

 

"Pfft, I can already tell that you're going to hold onto that to mess with me."

 

"Haha! You know it."

 

The two continued their conversation, but what Katelyn didn't know was that Lucinda had appeared behind her due to accidentally teleporting in the wrong place again. She was frozen in place but was wide-eyed once she realized that she was in the right place at the right time.

 

"Well, we can meet up again when you come back into town." She heard her say over the phone.

 

"I'll be free by then... Mhm... Alright, I'll see you next week Saturday then." She said. "Bye... Daddy."

 

When she saw Katelyn hang up, Lucinda quickly teleported away and back into her own home. So many thoughts ran through her mind as the redhead couldn't believe what she had just heard.

 

But now, not only was she going to catch her with this mystery guy, but she was going to find out who this guy is once and for all.

 

Let's just hope this goes right.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOooOOo! this was a doozy!
> 
> how do you think Lucinda will react? You'll just have to wait 'till the next chapter of this weird series!
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed! baii! <3


	10. How To Tease An Emo - Nana x Zane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to get her boyfriend "in the mood", Nana decides to purposely tease the unsuspecting Zane while they watch a movie together. But it's quite obvious that she is planning much more than the simple date night he initially thought.

 

**\- - -**

 

"Is there anything you'd like to snack on, Nana?"

 

"Maybe some kettle popcorn would be nice. Oh! Add some cupcakes with that too!"

 

Zane gave her a curt nod and went back into the kitchen to prepare the treats. Nana was in the living room preparing the space for the ultimate movie night! This included a few blankets, napkins, drinks, bunch of comfy pillows and a secret item hidden between the arm rest and seat cushion on the farthest right side of their sectional couch.

 

Right as she hid it, she jolted when turning back around to see her boyfriend standing there with the bowl of popcorn in his hands.

 

"Take this. I'll go back to get the cupcakes." He told her, giving the Mei'fwa a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of view again. He returned moments later with the plate of baked goods.

 

"Ready to watch the movie?"

 

"Yup!"

 

**\- -**

 

Halfway through the movie, Nana decided to put her plan into motion. The movie was one that they had watched once before, but wanted to re-watch for nostalgia reasons, so it wasn't too important to her.

 

She crept a hand onto his thigh and slid her hand back and forth against the denim of his jeans. She felt him tense up, but continued when he hadn't reacted much to the motion subsequently.

 

Zane grew more nervous when she cuddled close to him under the blankets and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand ran closer up his thigh and nearing towards his crotch, which was causing him to tense up even more.

 

After a few minutes of this, he could hardly focus on the movie anymore. He could only keep his mind on trying not to embarrass himself and get a hard-on with her so close to him.

 

"Are you enjoying the movie?" She whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending a shiver through his body. He had to bit his lip and hold back a noise before nodding his head.

 

"You don't mind me doing this, right?" She asked him, a smirk growing on her lips.

 

"N-No, not at _a_ -" He paused mid-sentence once her hand slipped down and into his pants. He felt his face heat up as a rush of blood flowed south simultaneously.

 

Her smirk grew wider once she felt Zane begin to harden in her hand. She caressed and gently cupped around him though his boxers whilst she kissed and nibbled at his earlobe.

 

Zane emitted something between a grunt and a hum as he let her take control of him, which was different from the previous sexual escapades that the couple had before.

 

Nana did however pull her hand away soon after and focused on kissing him instead. Their tongues wrestled in each others' mouths as Nana shifted herself so that she sat on top of him, trapping the male between her thighs.

 

They pulled away with a thin stand of saliva connecting them momentarily before it eventually broke.

 

"Since when did you get a tongue piercing?" She asked.

 

"A week or two ago. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it by now."

 

"I wish you would have told me then!"

 

With a quick peck on the lips, she tossed the blanket the two were under aside and traveled downward, readjusted once more to be kneeling in between his legs. Nana unbuttoned his jeans to pull them down to his ankles along with his boxers.

 

His blush became more vibrant once he saw his member stand to attention in front of her. Of course, it wasn't anything new to see, but it made him a tad bashful with her being so forward about things this time around.

 

Nana scooted him closer to her so that she could have a better positioning. She tentatively leaned in to lick the head, feeling him jolt in response.

 

She then dragged her cat-like tongue along the shaft, starting from the base to the tip, briefly looking up at him midway. Zane let out a shaky breath and bit down on his lip with a surge of pleasure coursing through him.

 

Nana dove right in and attempted to take in as much of him as that small mouth of hers could. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before pulling her head back with most of his cock being coated with saliva.

 

He muttered something under his breath and began to run his fingers through her hair. She took her bobs and stroked slow and steady while trying to focus on taking in more of him than she had before.

 

Nana felt herself become aroused as well, his low grunts and hums fueling the desire to please her boyfriend more and more. She got so caught up in this that she hadn't even realized that a few swears were slipping past his lips as spurts of pleasure coursed though him.

 

Once she reached down to the base, she kept her head there as thick ropes of semen began to hit the back of her throat. Zane muttered another swear under his breath and leaned back into the pillows on the couch with a content sigh.

 

Nana took this time to hoist herself back onto him, using his legs as a leverage. The moment that she sat on his lap was when Zane realized that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

 

The two of them moaned when their lower parts grazed against each other. Nana buried her head in his neck and rested her hands on his shoulders for support as she pressed her pussy against the shaft of his cock.

 

Nana let out another moan and dug her nails further into his shoulders as she pressed harder and rougher, seeking after the friction between them. Zane bit his lip and held onto her hips to follow their motion.

 

She was going to use her secret item, but was too caught up in the moment to ask him if they should use it. Nana would be well off without it anyways, but it was never a bad idea to ask.

 

Instead, she dove right in and slammed down onto his cock, her back arching and letting a lewd noise slip past her lips. Zane wasn't expecting the sudden movement which caused him to grunt with his grip tightening on her hips.

 

Nana used his shoulders for support and rose her hips to slam them back down. She repeated this over and over, effectively riding him. The Mei'fwa would let out a silent moan when he would buck his hips to meet her own as each time would send a larger wave of pleasure through her body.

 

Nana soon felt the coil in her stomach tighten more and more. She wanted it to last as long as she could make it, the waves of pleasure coursing through her with more moans and mews forcing their way out from her mouth.

 

Soon enough, the Mei'fwa threw her head back and cried out as she came hard. The sight of her own completion and the tightening of her inner walls was enough for Zane to reach his limit as well, spilling his semen inside of her.

 

Nana shuddered and moaned at the feeling since she's never had him cum in her before. She then slumped back over him as the both of them caught their breath.

 

" _Fuck_ Nana.." He muttered.

 

She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, hehe."

 

"Did you plan this?"

 

"Maybe~."

 

"I should have known." He laughed.

 

After a bit, the couple decided to clean themselves up before one of them fell asleep post-fuck. Needless to say, Nana was very happy with her session with her boyfriend and would definitely try something like it again.

 

She just needed a new idea on how to do it.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!
> 
> sorry about the inactivity and that i was away for two months! life was an ass to me and kept me away from writing for a while.
> 
> i am working on requests, trust me! they will be done and published soon, but take this as an offering while you're waiting.
> 
> thank you for your patience and i'll see y'all later! bye~! <3


	11. Exploration - Ava x Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys wants to know more about humans and "explore" the human body. However, he never would have expected how complex they actually are.

 

**\- - -**

 

Ava sat on her bed while on her phone, idly scrolling through different fast-paced food making videos. She watched in amazement as each delicious masterpiece was made right before her eyes.

 

"Aw man! I wish I could make something like that. But then again, I've never baked anything from scratch and I don't have the materials to make any of it." She spoke aloud, ending her sentence with a pout.

 

She should probably be heading to bed right about then since it was getting late for her. But something in the back of her head told her to stay awake, which was odd since that rarely ever happens.

 

But that's when she heard her door open and shut quietly.

 

"Princess Ava; a word." Rhys spoke. He seemed quick in his movements and had something on his mind. She found this odd since he never really acted like this.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

 

"May I ask for your assistance? I require your help."

 

"Shoot."

 

"May I examine you?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. She hesitantly nodded and hopped off of her bed to face him.

 

Rhys took one circle around her quickly before facing her and kneeling down to her height. He skipped past her face since he's seen it so many times and focused on her chest.

 

Ava felt her face become warmer at this. She yelped when her top was quickly removed and tossed off to the side, her embarrassment evident in how pink her face was now.

 

She noticed Rhys taking note of where her ribcage slightly poked out from her skin. He examined her belly button and any other imperfections he could find when glazing over her backside as well.

 

He then hummed softly before removing the bra the same way as the shirt. As an innate reaction, she covered her chest with her arms as her face flushed red.

 

He tried his best to gently tug her arms away so he could see, but she was very persistent in keeping herself covered.

 

"Err, Princess Ava," He spoke. "You must move your arms so I may continue."

 

Although hesitant, she lowered them. She agreed to this, and so had to deal with it.

 

Rhys reached a hand put to touch one of the soft, plump mounds and cupped it in his hand. Out of nervousness, the female bit her lip and balled her hands up, closing her eyes.

 

Ava let him examine for a little more before jolting when something warm and wet grazed against the nub. She looked down to see the demon meet her gaze with a skeptical one.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

 

"I-I'm fine! That just caught me off guard is all, haha."

 

He repeated this a few times until a quiet, lewd hum slipped past her lips. And boy, if she wasn't embarrassed before, she sure was now.

 

Instead of stopping or saying anything, he wanted to see her reaction if he went in with more fervor than before. He figured that humans must be sensitive there and wanted to test how she would react to different intensities.

 

Ava ran a hand through his dark brown hair as a proper soft moan was emitted from her. She could feel his tongue move about and trying different ways to stimulate the area with her knees drawing closer, the pleasure beginning to travel downwards. He kept this up as he slid down her shorts and undergarments while he had her distracted.

 

Like before, Rhys took interest in how her body was formed. Her hip bones poked out slightly much like her ribcage, but she was a little more curvy and thicker in her bottom half.

 

"Hmm, interesting." He murmured. "I must say, you're quite comely even without any raiments."

 

"Oh! Um, thank you, I- _Gah_!"

 

Ava let out a yelp when she was abruptly laid onto the bed with her legs slightly parted, exposing herself entirely to him. Rhys was curious in seeing which ways to please her the same way he did before. He figured that his hands and mouth would be his most vital tools for right now.

 

Easing a finger into the slick opening of her lower lips invoked a low and lewd noise to leave her. The brunette probed his finger about, feeling along the velvety inner walls.

 

Rhys was surprised that it would feel so soft inside since he honestly wasn't sure what to expect when shoving a finger inside. It was somewhat different inside compared to female Daemos.

 

He slipped another finger in after a few minutes to probe around a bit more. He also took note on Ava's response to the fingering; she was panting and had a thin layer of sweat on her face, causing thin strands of hair to cling onto it.

 

"Rhys!" She cried out, a strong surge of pleasure rushing through her. "Do it again!"

 

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

 

"What you did before!"

 

Rhys did what he was told, which was press down lightly against the spot where the tips of his fingers were. Ava arched her back and cried out once more, balling up her hands into the sheets of her bed.

 

"Hmm, must be some human sweet spot? Perhaps this would be useful in the future." He thought to himself.

 

Ava could feel the tight coil in her stomach become more and more prevalent as he continued to press and graze against her g-spot. She pressed down onto his hand to try and make him go further inside of her.

 

Ava let out something between a moan and a cry as she came, her legs shaking and gripping the covers beneath her, spilling her juices all over his hand. She was left panting on the bed as she tried to get down from her high.

 

He found this reaction interesting yet titillating as a tingly sensation ran through him.

 

Rhys pulled his hand out and brought it to his mouth tentatively before licking the substance off of his hands. She was too lost in her high to notice at first but blushed when she caught him.

 

"Here, let me, uh.. clean up your hand." Ava murmured as she grabbed a nearby tissue to wipe up any residue. As she cleaned his hand, the brunette couldn't help but notice the bulge that he was sporting at the moment.

 

The demon seemed to catch on and became flustered immediately, apologizing profusely. She chuckled and, with a boost of sudden confidence, tugged down his trousers a bit to free his member.

 

It was more impressive then she thought as her former confidence disappeared. It was the same situation with Pierce, only this time, she was the one mainly making the calls.

 

Rhys let out a shaky breath once her hand gripped around the shaft, slipping up on his calm composure. It was a fairly new experience for him since no one had touched him so intimately before. Her other hand reached up to his horn and pull him closer to kiss him.

 

After a minute or two, she turned around and lined up the tip with her wet and slick opening. Ava pushed her hips back and guided him in slowly, a soft moan slipping past her lips.

 

"Princess, I-" A deep-rooted croon cutting him off. Rhys bit down on his lip and held onto Ava to help guide her. He did not expect it to be such a snug fit inside.

 

She held onto the edge of her bed as her hips moved back and forth to notion him to try and move his hips. Once he caught on, he softly thrusts back into her, a soft hum coming from her.

 

The demon continued in a soft and steady rhythm, her inner walls velvety and tighten its grip, making him moan and grunt softly. But although it already felt so nice to be in her, the male couldn't help wanting more.

 

Ava let out a sound between a squeak and a moan once she felt him thrust faster and more forcefully into her. Her grip on the bed tightened like his grip on her hips as moans and yelps became harder to hold back.

 

It felt similar to when it was her and Pierce, but with Rhys, the brunette could tell he was looking for ways to please her most effectively. She felt him thrust in the same angle his fingers were in before, most likely to find her g-spot again.

 

" _Rhys_! Oh ff- _mmph_!" She moaned out loud once a strong wave of pleasure rushed through her body, her nails now digging onto her palms. He went harder in the same angle, hitting that spot over and over again with Ava shivering from the sensation.

 

She could sense a pit in her stomach tightening as a she felt more and more dizzy and felt like she was going to faint. He showed no mercy and abused this spot over and over until-

 

Ava choked on a moan as she came hard and tightened around the demon, her whole body trembling from how hard it hit her. Rhys came to a stop and remained in place until she could catch her breath.

 

"Rhys..." She panted. "That was-"

 

" _Princess Ava?_ "

 

"Huh?"

 

" ** _Princess Ava?_** "

 

**\- -**

  
  


"Princess Ava? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The demon shook her awake as she shot up in bed with a yelp.

 

"Is everything alright?" He asked again, concern written all over his face. She took a moment to realize what was going on and noticed she was in her bed in her room.

 

_None of that was real._

 

"Of course it wasn't real." She muttered to herself angrily which naturally confused the male standing right next to her.

 

"What was that?" He asked.

 

"Just- Don't worry about it."  
  
  


"Well, I came to let you know that the sun has risen and Prince Asch wishes to go out by midday. I will allow you time to prepare for our outing later on in the day." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
  


Ava felt a little dumb and disappointed once more with the faint high and dampness in her panties adding to the mix of emotions. She fell for it once again; the dream felt so real to her. She could feel everything that was happening.

 

It didn't make sense that it wasn't real at all.

 

Why must the gods taunt her in this way?

 

They must have known she was into horny guys.  
  


 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading! to the person who requested this, i hope this was good and so sorry about the delay! D:
> 
> see you in the next one! bai~ <3


	12. In Heat - Nana x Zane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana has been in heat for a while and trying her best to suppress her urges when around her boyfriend, Zane. But on one particular day, she manages to find some... relief with his assistance.

 

**\- - -**

 

Nana whined as she laid in bed, trying her best to ignore the heat in her stomach that lingered through her body. She tossed, turned, and dove into the covers with a groan leaving her mouth once she realized it was only midday on the third or fourth day of her heat.  
  


For Mei'fwa, the timing that their heats vary from Mei'fwa to Mei'fwa. For some, it can happen at any time. For others, like Nana, it only happen when they find a partner that they trust and/or have a deep connection with them.  
  


Nana was unlucky and was in the midst of her more intense days where she felt the most compelled to hump something near her to relieve some of the urges that clouded her thoughts.  
  


She was also too embarrassed to explain it to Zane since it was like explaining sex to a preteen; it's going to be awkward no matter what way you phrase it.  
  


She could also tell that he was becoming suspicious when a whine or a low moan would leave her lips sometimes or her constant squirming. Zane also caught on that she resisted cuddling during this time; which was due to her over-sensitivity to any means of touch.  
  


Nana contemplated whether or not she should go see him in their office room. She knew that she probably shouldn't since he was working on helping out his family business, but the thoughts in her head were saying otherwise..  
  


"Zane..?" She asked timidly, opening the door to the office ever so slightly so her head peaked in.  
  


"Yes, Nana?" He spoke, looking up from his laptop. Nana blushed slightly when she noticed he was wearing his squared glasses.  
  


"I-I wanted to know if you weren't too busy." She said as she walked into the room while fiddling with her fingers.  
  


"I'm not. Is something wrong?" She shook her head no, but something was off. "Nana, come here."  
  


She walked over to him as he pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him. The Mei'fwa held back a moan as the concern on his face grew.  
  


"Nana, what's wrong? You can tell me; I promise I won't be upset no matter what it is." He told her, his soft tone reassuring to her ears, but still did not suppress her uneasiness.  
  


"Zane, it's not all that simple-"

  
"I get that, but you know that I will still want to know what's troubling you."

  
"But-!"

  
"C'mere."

  
She opened her mouth once more to protest, but Zane pulled her closer to him for a hug in the same moment. This caused a moan to escape instead before her hands could clasp her mouth closed.

  
" _..._ "

  
" **...** "

  
Nana never wanted to die of embarrassment more in that moment than she ever had before. It was wrong to take pleasure in it, but felt so right and such a relief from the annoying heat that she felt the whole week. Her face was completely red and couldn't even meet his gaze.  
  


Zane was shocked, to say the least. He wasn't expecting, well, that.  
  


"So..." He began awkwardly. "You're just.. aroused?"  
  


"No! I-ah, I'm just-!" She buried her face in her hands. Nana mumbled something under her breath with her face growing redder.  
  


"What was that?" He asked.

  
"I'm in heat, okay!? I'm in heat!" She sighed. "I have been for a few days, and I was too embarrassed to say since I wasn't sure how you react to something so... y'know."

  
"Nana..." He paused, placing his glasses on the desk. "You know that you don't have to feel embarrassed to tell me something. I was worried when you didn't want to do 'cuddle night'. You're always down to for 'cuddle night'."

  
She giggled with him, knowing he was right. Cuddle night was the one night she always looked forward to since she got to smother him with kisses and hugs.

  
"I know, I'm sorry."

  
After a few moments of silence, another wave of heat flushed down, causing the Mei'fwa wiggled out of habit. She grumbled as although the slight amount of friction felt so nice, she didn't want to turn her boyfriend into a temporary humping post.

  
Despite knowing he had work to do, it would wait a few minutes. At least until he can help ease his girlfriend's urges.

  
Using their position to his advantage, he pulled her closer, making sure to press her hips down onto his thigh. A wanton moan involuntarily escaped her, the grip on his arm tightening.

  
"Zane!" She squeaked. She was going to protest, but another press against her crotch stopped her mid-sentence. Nana bit her lip; she could tell what he was trying to do, but wanted to hold back the urges that threatened to take control.

  
Another grind was enough for to Nana to buckle down and use him as a support, a rather strong ripple of heat coursing through her body. Her hips seemed to move on their own as they rocked back and forth against his thigh.

  
Nana moaned as she melted in the pleasure, the relief being such a weight off her shoulders. Zane encouraged this and pressed his thigh up when her hips went down, the look on her face being enough of a turn-on.

  
"Irene, _yes_! Aahf- _mmph_ , Zane!" Nana felt herself tremble and her lower lips grow wetter and wetter from the friction. She could hardly match her breathing with the pace her hips were moving; the heat pooling in her stomach growing more and more intense.  
  


Nana leaned into the crook of his neck and gripped onto him tighter, her hips losing control. The moans that pooled from her mouth only grew louder, his name and other random mutters slipping out as well.  
  


Zane moved his hands up her top and groped at her breasts, just enjoying pleasing his girlfriend. He rolled his thumbs around the hardened nub, her head tossing back as she cried out.  
  


She drowned in the heat as it became an unbearably intense sensation with each passing minute. Nana clawed at his shirt and clung onto him even more, knowing she was so close to finishing. He could sense this as well, becoming rougher in his actions.  
  


Nana choked on a moan as she came hard, her legs shaking and nails practically piercing into his shoulders as her juices spilled onto him and her. She collapsed onto him whilst she panted, trying to catch her breath.  
  


After a few moments to recollect herself, Nana placed a soft yet lazy kiss on Zane's cheek as a way to thank him. She would thank him verbally, but words seemed to failed in her exhausted state.

  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He spoke, returning her kiss on the cheek before carrying her off to the bathroom.

  
Little did he know that things would only escalate more there.

  
**\- - -**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas y'all! hope everyone had a good one. <3
> 
> the next chapter will be one requested, and as a hint, it's not something i normally would have written for what was asked. it should be up in the next day or so, so make sure to look out for it! 
> 
> thanks for reading! bye! <3


	13. Dominated - Nana x Zane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While her boyfriend is busy with family business, Nana has been planning a little something special for him.
> 
> Zane's in for a real treat.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Note ] : For the sake of this oneshot, I made Zane bi/pan just so it makes a little more sense to what happens later on. I remember reading somewhere that this was implied either in a side-story, mini-game, etc of MyStreet, but can't confirm if it's true or not. Hope y'all don't mind it!

 

**\- - -**

 

_**"Oh, Zuzu~!"** _

 

Zane had just come home from a long day with his family. It was getting to the point where he spent more time working on his family business instead of with his girlfriend, which understandably took its toll.  
  


What he hadn't expected, however, was Nana to be waiting for him in a very revealing black mesh pentagram bustier one-peice. She stood confidently with a leash in her hand, the confused and taken-aback male in front of her not expecting the surprise.  
  


"Nana...?" He seemed unsure in his own question as she stepped closer to him. "What are you doing?"  
  


"You know how you wanted to try that thing we talked about?" Nana asked, her tone low and lewd tone making Zane freeze up.  
  


"Y-Yeah." He stammered in reply, her body now pressing onto him with a blush spread across his face. He was surprised her confidence was not overrode by nervousness by now.  
  


"Well, I've been planning something for you. So tonight, I'm in charge." Nana paused, pulling him down by his shirt collar. Zane met her gaze, the lust present in those honey-colored eyes of hers.  
  


"You obey me."

  
Zane couldn't ignore the hazy feeling out of his mind as a flush of heat traveled south. She hungrily kissed him, the back of his head being pulled closer to deepen it. Her tongue slipped in seemingly effortlessly and tangled with his.

  
Nana took the chance to put the leash around his neck while she had him distracted. Zane didn't even notice until he heard the click of the collar's buckle snapping into place.

  
The collar itself wasn't too snug of a fit and laid a little loose around his neck despite it being made out of a rather thick, soft, and smooth material.

  
"C'mon, Zuzu." She tugged on the leash, pulling him closer to her. Nana then led the male up to the bedroom as he sheepishly admired her perky butt from behind.

  
The Mei'fwa could tell that he was most likely staring as every time she looked back, his head would turn to the side or would be looking in a different direction. Nana found it amusing and made it seem like all of those workouts with Katelyn was worth it in the end.

  
Nana fell back and sat onto their bed, pulling Zane closer by the collar. Her legs wrapped around his hips to pull their bodies closer to one another. His arms were on either side of Nana as they locked lips once more.

  
She picked at the buttons of his button-up, undoing each one teasingly slow. Once she got to the last one, the top was then discarded onto the ground.

  
Nana pulled away from his lips and began to kiss up his neck and jawline as her hips moved to grind against Zane. The friction and kissing caused a deep, disgruntled groan to leave his lips.

  
Hands crept down to the waistband of his jeans as they were unzipped and tugged down slightly. Nana pulled his boxers down as well, taking his half-hard erection into her hand.

  
Zane grunted once her hand went in long, firm strokes, slowly sensing himself harden. It's these sort of moments where her not-so bold motions hit him more. Zane softly rocked his hips into her hand, insinuating he wanted more.

  
Nana got up to flip them around and spread his legs out more so she could fit in-between them. It reminded her of when Zane would go down on her, but now the roles were reversed.

  
"So, you remember how I asked you to do me those odd favors before?" The Mei'fwa asked as she began to remove his pants and boxers.

  
Zane thought for a moment before hesitantly replying. "Y-Yeah..? How come?"

  
The grin that spread on her face did not calm the nervousness and arousal fluttering in his chest.

  
"I hope you did since I was planning that tonight..." She crept closer to his face, pulling on the collar to make their foreheads touch, their eyes meeting once more.

  
"I would go down on _you_."

  
That sentence alone made his skin tingle. He never had been on the receiving end before but now all of that preparation and suspicious packages arriving at their house made sense.  
  


The male wasn't the type to immediately reject most ideas, so when Nana proposed the idea of her being dominate, he was all for it after some time to think about it. Zane thought that it was possibly for other purposes, but not for this. He didn't mind it, but still.  
  


Zane nervously nodded as she backed away, feeling the heat quickly rise to his face. He hadn't even realized he was fully exposed aside from his undershirt until now.

  
Nana reached into a drawer in the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube. She pressed a hand on his chest to lower him down onto the bed. Slicking up her fingers and placing one of his legs over her shoulder, she slowly pressed a finger inside.

  
To avoid means of hurting him with her long cat-like nails, she made sure to trim them beforehand to make things go smoother. She could feel the inner muscles tighten around her finger and her boyfriend seize up.

  
"Try to relax." She cooed, gently rubbing a hand against his inner thigh before kissing the spot. Zane let out a small, fussy grumble (which she thought was pretty cute) and squirmed, trying to get used to the mixed feelings of pleasure and a bit of painful discomfort.

  
It wasn't until a second finger was slid in that more sounds came out of her boyfriend. It started as squeaks and gasps but gradually grew into nervous panting and murmurs.

  
Nana looked up at him a few minutes in to see his face completely flushed. His eyes were screwed shut as she watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing now becoming ragged. His shaft stood to attention; hard, flushed, and needy.

  
The Mei'fwa had never seen him this way, and honestly, it was truly one of the hottest thing she's ever seen.

  
She soon pulled her fingers out and wiped the excess lube on her hand with a tissue. The next thing that she pulled out of the drawer made him pause mid-way of sitting back up again.

  
It was a strap-on.

  
It was ever so slightly more realistic than the type of toys Nana personally owned, which Zane was surprised that she managed to find it online. Maybe he should look a little more into her search history, that is, if she didn't use incognito mode to get them discreetly.

  
Nana strapped the thing on, making sure it was securely in place. Suddenly, it began to radiate a soft glow and twitched slightly.

  
"How did you-"

  
"Did you forget I could do majicks as well?" She giggled. "I bought it online and rigged it so it acts and feel like a real one or more like yours for that matter. It's not 100% accurate, but it's as close to the real deal I could get. Plus, I thought it would be way more fun than the normal way I would have done it."

  
"That's... actually pretty impressive." He said, staring at the faux cock twitch with anticipation. Nana giggled once more before lubing herself up, a startled gasp leaving her when her hands made contact with it. Since it was a whole new sensation, it had naturally caught her off guard.

  
She smiled and stepped closer to him, taking both shafts into her hand and pressing them together. The both of them moaned as her hand moved up and down, the lube slicking up the both of them and making the experience all the more pleasurable.

  
Soon enough, Nana laid him down and lined herself up the best she could. It would- no, _was_ going to be a new experience since she's never literally fucked a guy before.

  
Pressing her way in slowly and carefully, Nana was biting her lip but wanted to make sure he was alright. Despite noticing the hint of discomfort present, the groan that tore through his voice was quite reassuring.

  
She was not expecting it to be as tight as it was in there. However, the feeling of his inner walls against the dildo caused a moan to leave her as well.

  
"Are you alright?" She asked once seated inside, him nodding after a few seconds. Admittedly, it was an odd sensation, but not an uncomfortable one.

  
Nana gave a soft, experimental thrust to try and gauge his reaction; he gripped onto the covers tightly while biting his lip. She did it again, only noticing his grip tightening more.

  
She settled into a gentle and steady pace as she steadied herself by holding onto his hips. Nana let out a moan, reveling in the pleasure of being in him.

  
Zane, on the other hand, felt his breathing grow heavy with grunts and swears continuing to pool from his lips. Her thrusts were softer than his was, but had this firmness and roughness to them that made his heart flutter a bit. The male knew how much they wanted to try this out, and couldn't help but be proud of her taking charge.

  
What he wasn't expecting was for her to lean in more for better leverage to go harder, a wanton cry emitted from both of them. The need to go harder was starting to eat up at her, but didn't want to accidentally hurt him in any way, which could happen despite all of the preparation prior to now.

  
He wanted it to last just a little longer, but could sense the coil in his stomach tighten. Nana gripped her hand around his shaft and vigorously stroked him to get him off.

  
It didn't take long until Zane tensed up, a wanton mess of a sound slipping past his mouth. His cum splattered all over her hand and a little on his stomach as well.

  
Nana slowly pulled out of him, panting and gleaming with sweat much like her boyfriend. She didn't mind that she did not finish as well but was more focused on pleasing him than herself.

  
She leaned in and kissed his cheek, squishing their faces together. Zane, although exhausted, softly chuckled.

  
"You know that I'm sweaty, right? You're going to get even more sweat on you."

  
"I don't care. I still love you, even if you are sweaty post-sex."

  
Zane returned her kiss and murmured a small "love you" to her. She chuckled and snuggled closer to him, enjoying what has turned into a small cuddle session.

  
The perfect end for to the night.

  
At least for them anyways.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very, very new for me, but i am glad that i experimented with this one! to the person who requested this, i hope that this was good since it did take a while to finish (my fault, sorry!). 
> 
> have a good day everyone! bye~ <3


	14. Horny Dude - Leif x Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leif is the type to do what comes to mind or what he feels like doing in that moment.
> 
> Sometimes it was to kill her.
> 
> This time, it was to fuck her.
> 
> [Note] : The title was originally a placeholder, but thought it fit very well by the time I was finishing this, soo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**\- - -**

 

" _..._ "

 

" **. . .** "

 

" _Hey_."

 

Ava shrieked and nearly kicked the demon boy right off of her. He was hovering right above her until she had woken up in the middle of the night.  
  


"What are you doing!? Don't you have any manners or something!?" She boomed, attempting to push him away. But, of course, Leif doesn't know a thing about 'personal space'.  
  


"No, not really." He said nonchalantly. "But you do have a rather nice body underneath your clothes."  
  


Ava hadn't even notice his hands were beneath her light mauve top. Her face reddened into a brighter shade of pink at the fact, sensing the tips of his hands at the bottom hem of her bra.  
  


She tried to form some sort of sentence but the feeling of Leif's hands gliding up and down her waist made it difficult to concentrate on anything. Eventually, Ava managed to get a grumble out as her head turned to the side.  
  


"What was that?" Leif inched closer, the heat of his breath hitting her ear, the tone in which he spoke was mischievous and coy. The demon knew what he was doing and was pleased to know she was slowly but surely loosing her stubbornness.  
  


"Leif, you-" Ava stiffened up as his hands went underneath the cups of the bra and groped her breasts. She looked up to meet Leif's gaze, his pine green eyes staring right back at her.  
  


He squeezed the soft mound in his hands as he watched her face contort slightly. Ava could tell Leif wanted more of a reaction from her. She herself knew that a bit of her was holding back from letting anything slip past her lips.  
  


His intentions were clear; Leif wanted her.

 

And _only_  her.

 

But the only problem was that it felt like just another dream. The setup for this situation felt similar to the last two, just in the way Leif would approach it. A part of her felt upset by this, however, she may as well try to relax into it.  
  


"Maybe I should just enjoy this for once." Ava thought to herself. "Maybe this way, I could see who would be better at pleasing me if I ever decide to get into a relationship with one of them."  
  


Come to think of it, that thought sounded like something Lorelei would make her consider when choosing. She wouldn't want to base her decision solely on that, but she couldn't deny it not being something people would insist on being a determining factor.  
  


Right after she finished that thought, Leif began to slowly grinding onto Ava, making sure to really press his hips against hers. This not only caught her off guard, but caused her to let out a small squeak and shudder at the motion.  
  


Leif kept this up for a few minutes as he watched the woman grow more and more heated. Her cheeks soon were flushed red with her hips following the same motions as his.  
  


"Man, if I knew it was this easy to turn you on, I should have done this a long time ago." He spoke.

  
"Sha-Shut up." She breathed, her grip on the covers below tightening as his tempo began to pick up speed.

  
Admittedly, Leif was also starting to sense a hazy feeling as he began to stiffen in his trousers. Ava could sense it as well since something stiff grinding against your crotch would be relatively hard not to notice.  
  


The next few moments went by fairly quickly as she was stripped entirely from every article of clothing she wore. For the demon himself, only his trousers were discarded since all he really needed was his dick, and that's about it.  
  


Ava looked through her open legs to see him in all of his glory. A murmured swear slipped past her lips as she swore the gods purposely made them with impressive sizes.  
  


"Like what you see?" He smirked. "You know, you aren't too bad yourself. You have a way nicer body than some humans and Daemos I've seen back home."  
  


Before she could reply, Leif grabbed her by the hips and raised them to his mouth, putting Ava in a highly arched position. He wasted no time in slipping his long tongue against the slick folds of her core.  
  


Ava swallowed hard and cried out, the sensation sending small shockwaves through her body. This encouraged him more as he licked slower and more forceful to collect more and savor the sweet taste of her essence.  
  


" _Jesus_ \- Oh God, _Leif_ -" She breathily stammered, digging into her covers as the sensation grew more intense. In fact, it felt a little more intense than when Pierce are her out. Maybe it had something to do with the blood flowing to her head, but whatever it was, it sure was working.  
  


"You taste pretty nice for a human." He spoke, pulling away momentarily. "You sorta have this taste to you that is surprisingly somewhat addicting."  
  


She didn't have much time to reply before his tongue delved right back in. It swirled and pressed against the small bud, a sharp moan coming out of her despite how much she tried to hold back.  
  


The all-too-familiar heat that pooled in her stomach began to build up slowly but surely. It's almost like he sensed it as well because he soon pulled away, licking up the residue on his lips.  
  


Leif lowered her hips as to which she thought it would be to let her catch her breath for a bit. But instead, he took this opportunity to rub his cock against her lower lips despite wanting to shove himself inside since he was getting oh-so impatient.  
  


She whimpered, clawing at her bedsheets while also trying to catch her breath. Ava was well aware of how impatient he could be, so it was obvious this small pause wouldn't last long.  
  


The demon soon pressed himself into her with another moan slipping past her lips. Her natural slick allowed for decent lubrication, making the process a lot more smoother.  
  


Leif, in his impatient state, went right into thrusting rather quickly into her. It had caught her off guard as another moan tore through her throat.  
  


He soon changed the position and lifted her legs up and over his shoulders. Ava had to place her hands above and onto her headboard to prevent being pushed into it.  
  


He leaned in, his hands tracing up her body and to her chest. Leif squeezed her breasts and, using the newly leverage, pounded harder into her. Ava cried out as her hips moved back towards his to try and match his quick and rough thrusts.  
  


"Leif! _Fuck_ , Jesus, right there!" She moaned, tossing her head to the side. "Oh _God_ , yes!"  
  


Seeing Ava like this- a layer of sweat forming on her body, her face and body flushed, chest fluttering and breathing- was one that Leif found perfect. He thought she never looked more suiting to her.  
  


Of course, the sounds and words that came out of her was almost like music to his ears. Despite the groans and swears of his own, they were mostly drowned out by whatever he managed to get out of her.  
  


Ava could feel something in the pit of her stomach tighten, knowing from past experience that she was close. She wanted it to last longer but the ripples of heat only grew stronger as Leif's thrusts became a little sloppier and more animalistic.  
  


She reached out and pulled him into a kiss, messily tangling her fingers in his hair. He gladly accepted this and pressed his lips against hers in the same manner.  
  


A wanton mess of a moan escaped her as her climax hit her hard. Her body shook and fell limp onto the bed, reviling in her high.  
  


Leif could sense her inner walls pulsing around his cock while in her. They both were left panting, red, and sweaty after the fact as they rode out her high.  
  


He place a soft kiss onto her forehead and nuzzled into her neck, making her chuckle slightly. Ava lazily messed with his hair since she was too tired to do much else.  
  


"Love you." He murmured and placed another kiss to her forehead. She had never really seen the more affectionate and sweet side of Leif, but it was cute to see for once.  
  


Her eyes started to droop and grow heavy. Ava knew that all of this was most likely another dream anyways, so she wasn't so surprised that she woke up again after her eyes eventually closed.  
  


There was nobody in her bedroom this time, but the faint high was definitely there. That was until Leif burst through the door of her on-suite bathroom.  
  


"Oh God, what are you-!?" She paused, realizing the first part of her sentence was something she said before, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.  
  


"Oh, you're finally awake! I was trying to figure out your spell pool, but I don't know how you activate it." He explained. "But uh... why are you blushing?"  
  


"N-No reason! I just-" She was cut off when Asch came into the room.  
  


"Priisooneer! Leeiif!" The prince boomed as routinely normal. She kinda drowned out whatever got his panties in a bunch and instead was lost in thought.  
  


Would these odd dreams still continue? Or would they stop after a while?  
  


Who would be next to show up in her dream?  
  


Maybe she'll just have to wait and see.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, ending the year off with a bang! (hAHaH)
> 
> jokes aside, i hope you guys enjoyed this one! there will be many more smuts coming in the next year. happy holidays everyone, and thank you all for making my year better! <3


	15. X's & O's - FC x Shu (Aaron x Aphmau)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wasn't expecting a small phone call to go south as quick as it did.

 

**\- - -**

 

In the warm and humid late-spring/early summer weather that came about during spring break, an odd emotion and feeling came about from it. It filled the air in Aaron's tiny studio apartment and Aphmau's dorm room.  
  


They were on the phone late at night. It was spring break and Tera left to go spend the week with her family. A lot of people did, so there was more time to spend on the phone together.  
  


Personally, Aaron couldn't nor wanted to go back home since his family wasn't the most... inviting at times. But at least he had Shu to keep him company.  
  


But for Aphmau, something in the air made him seem more... beddable. The way he spoke sent tingles down her spine; something she had never felt before when talking to the guy.  
  


Their conversation continued with the feeling never seemed to leave her. That manifested into a sensation that stirred in the pit of her stomach and slowly reached down to her hips.  
  


Eventually, one thing led to another and things got a little hot and heavy.

 

**\- -**

 

" _FC..._ "

 

Aphmau was sat up on her bed with a dildo tucked in between her legs. She readjusted as a small ripple of delight coursed through her bottom half, letting out a gasp and a whimper as she ground her hips against it.  
  


Her phone rested on the bed beside her as moaned into one of her pillows, her hips sliding down onto the dildo.  
  


"Shu, I-" Aaron breathed over the phone, his hand stroking his length in his hand, spreading around the small bit of precum that pooled from the head.

  
In the small apartment he was in, he couldn't afford to make too much noise at such a late time into the night. But no promises could be made that nothing would slip out.  
  


Aphmau moaned into the phone, leaning in more on an incline for a more optimal position. She slowly thrusted it in and out of her, his name slipping out in another moan.  
  


"FC-!" She gasped. "Oh Irene, I want you. I- _haah_!"  
  


Her lewd sounds was like music to his ears as he could hear the slick sounds of the dildo pressing in and out of her. And God he wished he was there with her.  
  


"FC, I wish you were here." Aphmau murmured. "I want to feel you. All of you pounding into me."  
  


"Fuck, you would feel so good. I wish I was with you too." He responded, swirling his thumb around his tip. "Keep going; keep bouncing on that dick like it was me."  
  


Aphmau did as he said, pressing her hips down harder onto it before quickening her pace. The more the woman persisted, the wetter she got as her essence dripped onto the covers below.  
  


She tossed her head back and squealed into the heated, stuffy air that quickly took over the room. Aaron, in the meantime, picked up his stroking as a delicious wave of heat coursed through him.  
  


"FC... how tight am I?" She asked him. "Tell me how tight I am around you."  
  


"You're so tight. _Irene_ , you're so _fucking tight_." He growled over the phone. And she didn't think he could have been hotter.  
  


"FC..., FC, FC! Oh Irene, yes! Harder, FC, Harder!" She moaned, slamming her hips down hard onto the dildo. Her body shook as sweat dripped from her forehead and other parts of her body.  
  


Aaron let out a grunt into the phone, closing his eyes and reveling in the pleasure that overtook him. He went rougher on himself and with her, letting out lewd murmurs into the phone and taking in the lovely sounds that escaped her lips.  
  


Aphmau soon became a mess of moans and panting, his sobriquet slipping out multiple times. Honestly, he secretly wishes it was him fucking her, but in time it just might come true.  
  


"Yes, yes, yes, _yes_! Irene, _yes_!" She yelped, came hard onto the dildo, her body trembling with a strong wave of pleasure coursing through her.  
  


He came a few seconds later, a groan tearing through his throat as cum splattered onto his hand and pants. They both were left panting heavily until one of them spoke up.  
  
  


" _Same time next week?_ "  
  
  


" **Hell yes.** "

 

**\- - -**  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, but hope y'all enjoyed! see yah next time <3


	16. Slip Up - Zane x Katelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another fuck-buddy story! Are you surprised yet?
> 
> I just really enjoy this crackship-

 

**\- - -**

 

**"You've got some nerve doing what you did."**

 

_"What are you going to do about it?"_

 

Zane and Katelyn were at it again soon after he had arrived from his family trip. But of course, he was quite as excited as she was to get back into it.

 

He had the bluenette pinned down in between his arms on his kitchen counter, meeting eye to eye. This wasn't too odd since Katelyn was a bit taller than most of the girls in their friend group and sitting on the counter gave her a little more leverage.

 

She pulled him closer and smashed her lips against his, roaming her fingers through his hair. He bit at her bottom lip and kissed back with the same fervor as her.

 

He wanted to take things more slow this time, making sure to really be a tease. Katelyn was more impatient however as her hips sought after some form of friction.

 

"Don't be like that," She cooed. "You know what I want."

 

"This is what you get for teasing me while I was away from home." He said back, his breath grazing against her ear. Now kissing at her neck, she gripped onto the edge of the counter and felt a little more turned on.

 

As Zane switched up the kissing for suckling, his hands traced up her thighs. She was wearing a white skirt this time, so it was easy for him to start tugging her panties off of her.

 

Despite slipping them off and tossing them to the side, he didn't dive right in just yet. Instead, he continued to distract her more with more making out as he ran his hands closer to her hips.

 

Katelyn squirmed and started tugging her own clothing off as she started to get impatient.

 

"Quit teasing me!" She grumbled, pulling him away from the kiss.

 

"Well, if you insist." He spoke, pulling off her top and tossing it to the side as well. His hands wandered up Katelyn's body up to the hem of her bra, about to take it off, until her phone started to ring.

 

The bluenette muttered a swear as the cheeky grin on Zane's face grew wider.

 

"Well, well, well, how the tables have turned." He laughed. "Why don't you pick up the phone and see who it is?"

 

She reached over to grab it and her face sunk.

 

It was Lucinda.

 

Of _course_  it would be Lucinda.

 

"Heey, Lucinda," She gritted through teeth, much to Zane's amusement. "I didn't expect for you to call me out of the blue. Don't you normally send me a text or something?"

 

"I know, I know, but I have something really excited to share with you!" Lucinda said over the phone. She seemed really excited to talk about whatever was on her mind in contrast to Katelyn who was quite vexed at the moment.

 

Zane decided to keep doing what he was doing before and continued his teasing. He kissed along her jawline as his hands crept underneath her bra and cupping and squeezing her breasts.

 

Katelyn bit down on her lip as to avoid any sounds slipping out of her mouth since the phone was on speaker. She felt him unhook her bra from behind and taking it off, one of his hands now moving back down to her hips. She felt a finger press against her lower lips before sliding inside her.

 

"Already wet, are we?" He murmured in her ear. "I wouldn't expect less from a _hussy_."

 

Katelyn quickly muted the phone and let a quiet moan escaped her before locking lips with him again. She unmuted it and could hear Lucinda ramble on again, but could tell that wouldn't be the first time this would happen.

 

Zane, to say it bluntly, wanted to torture her and make it near impossible to stay quiet. He probed around inside more before pressed another finger into her.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed at him and was about to say something before having to suppress another moan. She could tell this was not going to be easy if he was going to play this way.

 

"Katey, are you listening to me?" Lucinda spoke up a few minutes into the phone call.

 

" _Answer her_." He muttered in Katelyn's ear.

 

"Y-Yeah, I am!" The woman stammered, the fingering causing her to mess up her words. "Something about.. uh, the magic shop?"

 

"Well, it seems to me that you're a little distracted now, huh? I was talking about how you should bring your little 'friend' over to the party Aphmau's hosting in a week or two!"

 

"I-I migh- _hah_ consider coming, but definitely not with them."

 

"Aww, you're no fun. But y'know, I have been meaning to ask you something."

 

"What could that be?" Katelyn asked. She was distracted from what Lucinda was going to say, so Zane sinking to his knees in between her legs went unnoticed for a few moments.

 

"Why are you so embarrassed to tell us who you're seeing? From what you said, it's not like it's someone we would know."

 

Katelyn let out a small squeak in that exact moment, his tongue pressing against her wet and dripping heat. It was unexpected, to say the least, but it wasn't long until he switched to kissing and suckling on the skin of her inner thigh and lower stomach.

 

"Did you just squeak?" The redhead laughed. "I didn't know that it was such a touchy subje-"

 

"No! No, that's not it!" She quickly said, trying to cover up her slip-up. "I thought I saw something, but I guess it was n-nah-nothing."

 

The conversation continued as they talked and talked with Katelyn having to mute the phone to let out a moan or whine whenever she felt one about to slip out.

 

" **See, you're learning so well.** "

 

" _Shut up._ "

 

"Who was that?"

 

" _Nobody!_ "

 

He heard her mumble something in a moment that Lucinda was out of the room, the door closing to verify it. With the phone muted for extra precaution (as advised by Zane), her hips pressed forward and her unoccupied hand ran through his curly hair.

 

"Zane.." Katelyn whimpered, the titillating sensation of his teasing on her inner thigh making the lust within her stir even more.

 

"What the matter, Katelyn?" He moved his kisses more inward, the heat growing stronger.

 

" _Please_."

 

"Don't tease me."

 

" _Daddy_."  
  


After a few moments, a long and slow lick at her core earned a gasp and a hard gulp from the woman. The motion caused her hand, which was once hovering over the phone, to slip and unmute the phone.

 

Her skin prickled as his tongue flicked against her clit, causing her to squirm, another bliss-filled cry filling the air.

 

But he wanted _more_.

 

He wanted her to moan and beg.

 

And that's exactly what he was going to get.

 

Zane was slow and rough with his movements, making sure to put pressure against it and even slightly sucking on her clit. He held her thighs in his hands as to prevent them from essentially constricting his head.

 

That was something he was concerned about since she was on the muscular side and had a lot of strength within her. So, by holding her down, it made him more comfortable with pleasing Katelyn this way than the previous methods from before.

 

Lucinda had come back into the room at this moment, and chuckled, hanging up the phone herself to let her friend have her fun (haha).

 

But just as she had hung up, a sharp "zAAA-" was cut off.

 

The redhead nearly dropped her phone out of shock.

 

Not only was that a clear and definite hint to who she was seeing, but now there was something to actually confront her about it.

 

_Wonder how that will go._

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

Zane looked up at Katelyn, who's face was not only flushed but she was biting down on her lip with her eyes screwed shut. A rush of blood traveled south down his body as his motions continued, burying his face deeper into her cooch.

 

"I love how much of a slut you are." He spoke up. "My perfect little fuck toy."

 

"Shut uuU _AAH_!" A shriek tearing through her throat as his tongue pressed particularly hard against her clit. "Oh Irene, yes!"

 

"Just as I thought." He murmured, going back to eating her out. The strong ripples of heat that coursed through her making it harder and harder to hold back from him.

 

"Daddy, _yes_! Keep going! I... _Irene_ , I'm-!" She moaned aloud, her thighs breaking from his grip and tightening around his head. She played around with her breasts to push herself over the edge.

 

It wasn't long until she came, legs shaking as her essence spilled onto his face and her skirt. Her chest heaved while she tried to catch her breath, Zane now standing up and licking his lips.

 

"I didn't say you could cum." He spoke up, hovering over her like before. Their eyes met once more.

 

"It's just that.. I was.. so close, and I just-" Katelyn spoke through pants, but was cut off when Zane cupped her face in his hand, squishing her cheeks together.

 

"But did I say you could?" He growled. She shook her head no, but couldn't deny that his more aggressive tone caused another surge of pleasure to course through her.

 

"The fact that you held me there is even more disobedient. Don't you know you should obey to your daddy?"

 

Katelyn let out a muffled whimper and squirmed even more. She knew she was going to pay for it very soon.

 

"Punish me then." She said, her slightly nervous grin growing wider. His own mischievous one didn't calm her nerves and instead filled her with a sense of thrill.

 

Zane flipped her around, slamming her down onto the counter. He quickly lubed himself up, gripped onto her hips as he pressed his way inside.

 

There was no time for adjusting as he went right away with pounding into her, a cry tearing through her throat. She dug her fingers into her palm whilst her body shook with each hard thrust into her.

 

"Fuck, oh f- _mmph_!" Katelyn moaned. "Zane! Zane, oh Irene! _Haah_!"

 

"That's right, _faah_ -, keep on moaning for me. Moan for Daddy." He grunted. There was nothing he loved more than how she clenched around him, so wet yet tight on the inside as he fucked her.

 

She was quite loud compared to their previous hook-ups, but it's not that he minded. Zane just continued slamming his hips into hers, earning those beautiful sounds out of the woman underneath him.

 

He tugged her hair back to lift her up from the counter, his thrusts now rough yet slow as he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

 

" _Daddy_..." The woman breathed, her body starting to physically shake. " _Aah_ , my pussy.."

 

"What about it- **_Katelyn_**?" He growled. "Isn't this what you wanted? To be treated like the dirty little mess of a woman that you are?"

 

"M-Mhm." Another moan left her lips soon after.

 

"The strong and powerful Katelyn; now weak and helpless under me, allowing yourself to be at someone's mercy so easily."

 

"I just- I want-" She tried to make sense of her words, but the pleasure that consumed her clouded her mind.

 

"Tell me what you want."

 

"Fuck me. Hard." Her breath hitched, his grip on her tightening. "Slap me, choke me- _faah_ \- I want to feel you destroy my pussy."

 

"Oh really now?" He spoke, lifting her head up to meet her gaze.

 

"You heard me." She pouted, pressing her hips back against his.

 

"You do remember our safe word, right?" He asked a little more seriously this time.

 

"Yes, I do. Just _fuck_ me-!"

 

"Then shut your _fucking_ mouth already." Zane barked, moving his hand to wrap a hand around her neck. He slammed her back down onto the counter and went back to pounding into her mercilessly.

 

"Irene, _yes_! Right there, I, _fuck_ , oh God-" She cried out, gripping onto the counter as her body shook and melted underneath him, sweat beginning to cling to the both of them. The male slightly increased his grip around her neck, making her choke mid-moan.

 

"Damn, you're loud." He muttered. "Must really be enjoying Daddy's cock, aren't you?"

 

She hadn't replied and instead whimpered and tried her best to meet his thrusts. This earned her a sharp, hard, smack on her ass, another moan tearing through her throat.

 

" _Answer_ _me_." He growled at her, causing her to quickly nod in reply to his previous question, finding it hard to reply to any question thrown at her. Katelyn could feel her stomach begin to tighten, her body beginning to tremble under the intoxicating pleasure that coursed through her.

 

His hand rubbed circles on her left buttcheek, which happened to be the one that he smacked. Her ass was nice and perky, perfect for the periodically hard smack to either one that left a tingly red bruise on each one.

 

And _God_ was it hard to hold back.

 

The pressure was building rapidly as her mind became clouded. Everything felt as though it was on fire, another tug on her hair pulling her head back. She reached out to hold his hand once he placed his hand onto the counter, tightly intertwining their fingers together as her breath became quicker and more ragged.

 

She chocked out another moan as she came hard, her body trembling and inner walls tightening around Zane, nails digging into the back of his hand. This threw him off, causing him to slip up and cum as well, spilling his seed into her tapped-out body.

 

"Fuck.." He breathed, gently pulling out after a minute or two. Zane was tired, much like Katelyn was; she was out of breath and felt like passing out right onto the counter.

 

"Katelyn?" He asked, softly rocking her body to catch his attention. "Are you alright? Can you stand up on your own?"

 

She nodded, but was noticeably in a post-sex daze. The bluenette carefully picked herself up from the counter, trying her best not to stumble and fall over.

 

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He said, helping her to bathtub he pre-prepped beforehand.

 

**\- -**

 

"How did you learn to fuck someone like you do with me?"

 

It was about half an hour after since the both of them had gotten the chance to clean themselves up. She had taken the time to get dressed while Zane took a quick shower for himself.

 

They now were sitting in his living room, coincidentally on the same couch they had first fucked on, which was a few months from now.

 

"Junior and senior year of college." He replied. "I had a phase where I went to most of the all-you-can-drink frat parties. It was almost routine that at least 5 different conceited rich kids would throw one in a month because their parents paid their way into letting them enroll in FCU."

 

"There would always be one chick who tended to drink a little too much or would only be there to find their next hook-up. I wasn't an asshole like most of the guys there, so I helped out those who were too drunk find a sober friend that could take them back to their dorm." He continued, Katelyn listening contently.

 

"The first time I was hit on was when I first tried out something new with my hair, which was coincidentally an undercut like the one I have now. Since then, I had the occasional hookup with a girl who was down to, some even showing me how to do so well enough so both parties weren't disappointed."

 

"I'm not an idiot though, and always made sure to have a condom or two on me, taking necessary precautions to keep myself safe."

 

"That explains a lot." She chuckled softly. "I was wondering how on Earth you knew what to do correctly. And the whole 'non-virgin' deal from before, heh."

 

"Yup. But you should probably be heading home before it starts to get too dark though." He got up and stretched, the woman followed suit and went over to take her phone that was still on the counter.

 

However, once she checked her phone, the anxiety from before started to bubble up once more. It wasn't the missed notifications on social media, but the fact that they were no longer on the call and there was a message from Lucinda made her uneasy.

 

" **Hey, I had to go, but I wanna tty more later, 'kay? See yah then Katey!** "

 

This wasn't going to end well.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo, anther one done!
> 
> thank y'all for over 1,000 hits and all of the kudos! it means a lot and i really do appreciate it! ;v;
> 
> see yah in the next one! bai~!


	17. First Time - Zane x Nana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all first times are the most graceful.
> 
> But they can be the most carnal and caring moments in a couple's life regardless. <3

 

**\- - -**

 

_"Hey Kawaii~Chan?"_

 

"Hmm?" The Mei'fwa hummed, turning her attention to her friend, Aphmau.

 

"How are things with you and Zane going?"

 

"They're going well!" She giggled. "He's really sweet and shows that he really cares about me. I think we're starting to get into a more serious relationship now!"

 

"That makes sense- you have been dating for a few months, almost a year now. Has anything... interesting happen between you guys?"

 

Nana gave her a confused look in return. The only thing really was with the incident between her, Zane, and Garroth, but nothing else happened relationship-wise.

 

"I mean, have you guys ever tried getting intimate, or..-?"

 

"Aphmau!"

 

" _What?_ "

 

"You don't just ask that out of nowhere! Plus, why would you want to bring it up now?"

 

" _Well, have you ever thought about it?_ "

 

"Uh, sometimes." She shamefully admitted. "But I have no idea how to start anything without it being awkward between us."

 

"Oh, that's easy! Here, lemme give you some advice."

 

**\- -**   
  


 

Leaving Aphmau's house was a bit of an emotional mess.

 

At one hand, she felt confident in trying to get down with her boyfriend but also could feel the anxiety manifest in the pit of her stomach.

 

She went about the rest of her day as normal as she could, but the thoughts still remained fresh in her mind. Zane seemed to noticed her being off and zoning out more often than normal, but just assumed it was about work or another baking recipe that she had in mind.

 

His suspicious were soon relieved as he came back home one day to see her waiting at the door for him, taking off his mask and pulling him closer into a kiss as normal. Nana leaned into him and subtly pressed her body into his, which he didn't pick up on right away.

 

She was terribly nervous as she held his hands in hers as the male smiled sweetly at her. He was sometimes a bit of a clueless oaf and doesn't think of any hints until an hour or so after it happened, but it's not that she minded to much.

 

"Hey, Nana," Zane said softly, kissing her forehead. "Is there anything you have planned? I'm free for the rest of today and tomorrow, so we can do something together for once."

 

Oh if only he knew of the desires that hid behind those honey-yellow eyes.

 

Nana bit her lip to hold back a witty and lewd remark as she glanced off to the side. A grin formed on her lips as she lightly squeezed his hands, which he happily replied, his smile only growing wider.

 

"I swear, you're too adorable for your own good." The two of them shared a laugh at her remark even though a slight blush formed on her cheeks. It was so cute to Nana how Zane would laugh; it wasn't often that it happened, but it never failed to warm her heart when he did.

 

"Well, it seems like you have something on your mind that you wanna do, haha!" He said after his laughter died down a bit.

 

"Well, I actually have a new recipe that I wanted to try out with you!" She beamed, ridding her head of the lewd thoughts that were floating about in her head.

 

For the rest of the day she spent with him, the thoughts always found their way back into her mind. At the same time, Nana didn't want to raise any suspicion about herself and what she hoped to do with him.

 

It wasn't until they were heading to bed that those thoughts refused to go anywhere, no matter how hard she tried to think of something else. She was so focused on doing so that she hadn't noticed him crawl into bed with her, going under the fluffy comforter and pulling her close by the waist.

 

Nana squeaked and giggled when he snuggled her closer to him, the two of them now spooning. She held onto his hand in reply as they laid there together, feeling each other's hearts beating with her tail lightly thumping against the bed. 

 

"You seem troubled." He murmured. "I'm obviously not you, but I can sense that something has been on your mind since I got home."

 

She let out something between a grumble and a whine in reply and shifted around a bit more. Her face felt a little warmer than before, pressing herself back into him like before.

 

Zane, being the person he was, did not get the subtle hint at all. He only drew her in closer and placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

"You know, you can just say whatever you want to do. I'd be happy to help out if it'll make you less distressed."

 

"Really?" Nana asked, looking up at Zane.

 

"Of _course_."

 

"Well, I was hoping it would be me you could do." The Mei'fwa replied, the words slipping out quicker before she could even think of a more innocent reply.

 

Her face dropped immediately as she became as red, if not redder than the bow in her hair.

 

"Wait..." He blinked a few times. " _What_?"

 

"I, I-! Y-You know what, n-nevermind!" She stammered, about to push him away but the tightening grip on her waist beckoned her to stay.

 

"Let me get this straight." He said, finding it hard to hide the smirk on his face. "You want me to do you?"

 

"I-It just slipped out, and I just-! It's not-! Ugh!" The woman his her face into the comforter of their bed, embarrassment written all over her.

 

"No, no it's fine! I just wasn't expecting you to say that!" He began to laugh once more which did not help stop the absolute mortification that still lingered in the female who felt like crawling into their closet and never come out again.

 

"But you know," He said, his tone changing. "I think I'd love to take you up on your offer."

 

His change of tone caused her to audibly squeak as he pulled her closer to him. Instinctively, she spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another soft kiss.

 

Zane ambushed her with a shower of kisses, Nana giggling but still had a pink residue on her face. But now she was pretty nervous seeing as she had absolutely no idea of how to initiate anything on her own.

 

The two of them went into a kiss once more, pulling each other closer. Something seemed to spark between them as Nana began to feel a bit different deep down.

 

" _Nana_." He murmured once she pulled away, his voice low and smooth. "Just let me know if you're ever uncomfortable."

 

He then planted a soft but arousing kiss along her jawline, which caused her to squeak in response to the gesture.

 

She moved to lay on top of him, straddling her boyfriend beneath her. Clawed hands ran through his hair as their making out gradually became more intimate. He even moved down her sides to stir up more lustful emotions from her.

 

Zane took the time to simply stared at her and how astonishingly beautiful she appeared to be once they had a chance to catch their breaths. All Nana was wearing was a soft pink nightgown, her bubblegum pink hair flowed over her shoulders almost like a blanket.

 

Those honey yellow eyes that stared back were slightly shut to give off a more seductive vibe. To him, she was so damn  _perfect_.

 

He kissed her again without warning, causing the Mei'fwa to flinch at the motion. Nana eased back into it however and let out a soft hum as Zane's hands wandered upward underneath her gown.

 

A shiver coursed through Nana as he cupped one of her breasts, the chill from his hand touching the more warmer parts of her skin. It felt nice though; nicer than she thought it would be despite not having that large of a bust size.

 

She found herself wanting more. Nana sat up and pulled her nightgown up and off of her, tossing it onto the ground. Zane quickly became red in the face seeing as her chest was now exposed, a rush of blood running south.

 

Nana, without rationally thinking, brazenly brought his hand back up towards her breast. He lightly and lovingly squeezed it, watching how she pursed her lips and whined, eyes darting to the side.

 

She could feel the boner he now had press onto her, so she did what she felt was natural or right to her. The Mei'fwa slowly rocked her hips back and forth against his subsequently to try and entice him now.

 

"N-Nana." He breathed, another rush hitting him. He was surprised at how well she was taking this considering that they were never this intimate before.

 

After some time of this, Nana tugged on his pajama pants as they made out again. This made the male a little flustered, but didn't stop her from pulling them off of him.

 

Nana did the same with his shirt so they were on the same playing field. She's seen him shirtless before, but wanted to even things out between them.

 

Nana leaned into another kiss, her soft chest pressing against his own. He reveled in the sensation and the closeness they now shared, holding the back of her head and pulling her closer.

 

Taking this closeness to his advantage, he placed another soft kiss on her neck, which was surprisingly effective. Apparently, it was all she needed to melt into his arms as she clawed on the bed. The more and more he kissed, the rougher her hips moved, a soft moan slipping past her.

 

At some point, Nana grew impatient of the teasing.

 

She _wanted_ more.

 

She **_needed_ **more.

 

The heat pooling in her stomach grew unbearable, similarly to her boyfriend who moved his hips as well, a deep resonating sound coming out of him. Nana then sat up to pull his boxers down to free his cock which made the two of them blush a bit.

 

"Get one of the condoms in the drawer." KC told him, her tone now more sensual then before as she held and slowly stroked his girth in her hand.

 

"You got them?" He chuckled, taking a packet and tearing it open.

 

"Well, yeah! I wanted to be prepared, y'know?" She blushed. "Imagine if we did all of this and didn't have any protection!"

 

He laughed and put it on and not even a moment after had his hand swatted away, the women holding his hips and pulling the side of her now damp panties aside. KC lined up the tip with her vaginal opening (with some help from Zane), flinching at the contact before slowly lowering her hips down.

 

Nana let a long, drawn out moan leave her lips as the girth of it all stretched out her inner walls and fill her up. Zane groaned and held onto her hips, guiding her down to the base of his hips.

 

She was tight on the inside, but feeling her pulse around him was something on a whole 'nother level. He felt more connected with her now than before as they were technically now one.

 

He left her some time to adjust to his size a bit more, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible. His hands were a little uneasy, but disregarded that as he was more concerned about Nana's contorted face.

 

It was a lot that she was experiencing in that moment; the initial stretch of it all was a whole new experience along with the fact that they have gotten this far making her a little emotional. Her grip on his forearms tightened as she tried to bring herself to move at all, but being her first time, she was unsure on how to do so.

 

"Take your time," He cooed, briefly holding her hand. "Don't rush it. You got this, Nana."

 

She smiled and nodded, taking a few moments to breath and lifted her hips to the point where the tip was still inside. Nana remained there for a second or two before falling back down.

 

The two of them let out a moan, beckoning KC to want to do it again as the rush she felt from it was so rewarding. Plus, it was kinda hot to hear her boyfriend moan for the first time.

 

With a little more confidence, she repeated the motion, her boyfriend tightening his hold on her hips.

 

Slowly but surely, the two created a rhythm together as she got the hang of it more. More lewd sounds emitted from them and filled the room along with the sound of their skin smacking together with each dip.

 

" _Fuck_." He swore, the fact that he was pleasing her in this way being a comforting thought to him. Looking up to the sight of her with eyes screwed shut and bliss-filled face sent another pleasurable surge through him.

 

Nana had never felt so complete before, even if the build-up wasn't as perfect as most people would define it to be. After getting a bit tired of riding him, she switched to rolling her hips in a circle; something that Aphmau recommended to her.

 

Zane groaned in response, now taking the opportunity to reach out and cup her breasts in his hands once more. The woman whimpered, placing her own hands on top of his.

 

" **Love you.** "

 

"Love you too." She replied, smiling through the layer of sweat formed on her face. KC could sense something starting to build in the pit of her stomach that grew stronger by the minute. She assumed that she was just close to finishing, which was understandable since it is her first time.

 

Resuming to riding him, her hips slamming down onto his more passionately, wanting to chase after her release and reach his too. They were a bit messy and sloppy, but it's not that either of them were complaining though.

 

He warned her that he was close a minute or two after; which was perfect timing since a tingly sensation started to course through her. She replied with "me too" and persisted through.

 

By some miracle, Zane managed to hit a spot that made Nana practically see stars, her head tossing back in a reasonably loud moan. This time, he opted to move his hips as well, managing to hit the same spot again after a few tries.

 

It was exactly what she needed to push her over the edge, another lewd moan slipping past her lips as Nana's hips slammed down onto his for the last time. Her legs trembled and her reasonably long cat-like nails dug into the skin of his sides.

 

Although a little painful from the digging of her nails, the way her inner walls clenched around him and the sight of her become undone was almost enough to do the same. However, he remedied this by moving her hips on his own, effectively riding out her orgasm and helping him reach his own.

 

Zane soon came after another minute or so, an audible swear slipping out as his load shot up into the condom. He allowed himself to relax back into the bed again, Nana now falling on top of him.

 

They took a few minutes to catch their breath before lazily agreeing to get themselves cleaned up and back into bed. He kissed her forehead and helped her to the bathroom once he grew soft, taking a bubble bath together at around 1 in the morning like the weird couple that they were.

 

**\- -**

 

Later in the morning, Aphmau stopped by again to check up on the two as she did for the other couples on MyStreet. However, she wouldn't be afraid to admit that she just wanted to know if Kawaii~Chan was successful in getting laid.

 

"Oh! Morning Aph," Zane greeted her, letting her inside of their home. "If you're here for Kawaii~Chan, she's upstairs freshening up."

 

"Thanks!" She beamed. "But can I ask you something?"

 

"Shoot."

 

"I wanted to know if anything happened between you two as of recently. I feel as though I don't check up on you guys as often as I do." She said, which was mostly a lie since she basically religiously stalks them to catch the two doing something cute together.

 

"Well, I mean, I g-"

 

"Hi Aphmau!" Nana swiftly cut him off, running down the stairs to join them.

 

"Hey KC! I was just asking Zane here if anything had happened between you two recently." She winked.

 

Nana felt her cheeks get a little pink as she winked at 'happened'. Thoughts of last night came flooded back as she tried to dodge the question, but Aph was not letting it go.

 

"You guys totally did, didn't you?"

 

 _Oh Irene_.

 

They weren't going to hear the end of this one.

 

**\- - -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated valentines day <3


End file.
